Harry's Un-Birthday Gift
by Aealket
Summary: What happens when Harry is given a surprise un-birthday gift named Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Unbirthday gift**

By _Aealket_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any HP world, and I'm not going to make any money on this drabble.

Based on an idea by Alex on the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group (message 144124, 'Lunatic Plot Bunny, Free for Use', Nov 15, 2010)

See the A/N at the end of the chapter for more on the original post that created this tale.

– – (()) – –

"Parv! Wait!" Padma exclaimed over the sounds of students getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade.

Surprised, Parvati turned and watched as her twin sister came barreling out of the doors of Hogwarts. "Lavender, you need to go on ahead. Something's upset Padma and I need to see what it is."

Lavender nodded and headed down towards the carriages. She knew how the Patil sisters generally interacted, and Padma running after Parvati counted as an emergency. If she hurried, Lavender would be able to catch up with Sean and Dean. It would be fun to ride into the village with them.

Parvati waited for her usually serene sister to join her with an appearance of calm that she did not feel.

"Parvati, thanks…gasp… for waiting…gasp," Padma huffed when she caught up with her twin.

"Do we need to return to Hogwarts, Padma?" Parvati asked as she supported her sister.

"Yes please, sister, I need your help," Padma said as she recovered and, reaching out, she grasped Parvati's hand.

Parvati stared at their joined hands in shock, the bond Parvati and Padma shared as twins could not be considered as strong as the bond shared between the Weasley twins, but the agitation being conveyed via that bond through their joined hands concerned her. Parvati had been looking forward to this trip to Hogsmeade, but the last time Padma had been this worked up had been right after that disaster of a Yule Ball.

"Of course, sister, my time is yours, even as your time is mine," Parvati responded, acting this once as the levelheaded and calm sister, as she and Padma started back up the walk to the double doors of their school.

"What has you so worked up, Pad?" Parvati asked as she and her sister settled into some chairs in an unused classroom.

"Not what, who," Padma replied. "Lovegood."

"I've been watching as you asked, and you're correct, she's being severely bullied," Parvati said, a frown now on her face. "Talking to Professor Flitwick didn't help?"

"_My Head of House_," Padma started to say frostily, which surprised Parvati as her sister had almost worshiped their charms professor, "allowed me to discuss the theoretical possibility that Lovegood was being bullied. _In theory_, if I reported that Lovegood's dorm mates _misplaced_ Lovegood's clothes and locked her out of the common room, he would be able to come down hard on the wrong doers."

"And in actuality?"

"In actuality, one of the ringleaders is being protected by Dumbledore, much like Dumbledore is protecting Draco Malfoy," Padma reported. "If Flitwick tried to come down on her, the punishment would be rescinded, and even worse treatment would be allowed."

"Tatti!" Parvati cursed. "What can we do?"

No one at Hogwarts knew that the Patil family felt they owed the Lovegood family several debts. Xenophilius Lovegood had gone out of his way to help a family fresh from India adjust to the barbaric customs they found in England. So when Padma discovered that Xenophilius' daughter needed help, she had felt sure it would be a way to help balance that debt. Parvati had agreed and had helped organize the evidence her sister had discovered. To be shot down this way hurt.

"You have a plan?" Parvati asked when Padma said nothing, but winced.

"I managed to speak to Lovegood herself for a moment," Padma answered obliquely. "Her idea scares me."

"It scares you?" Parvati asked confused and becoming worried.

"Lovegood has challenged me to a family honor duel using chess."

"What...? But if you lose…."

"She also mentioned that she has no intention of winning."

"… I can see Lovegood coming up with something like that, but that won't help…"

"She also suggested that you/we owe Harry Potter a bit of an ill turn for the ball, and gifting him with an added responsibility would work quite well."

Parvati's mind froze as she tried to figure that out.

"Lovegood figures Dumbledore might not protect Potter the way he protects Malfoy, but in a contest between Potter and Luna's bullies, Potter will win every time," Padma explained. "I have no idea why Lovegood would put that kind of trust either in us, or in Potter, but that's her idea."

"Hermione says Potter really is a good guy if you can keep him away from the influence of _HIM,_" Parvati mused.

Padma needed no help knowing which of Harry's dorm mates to whom her sister was referring, the Yule ball having counted as one of the worst evenings in Padma's life.

"Still we would _own_ Lovegood. Potter will _own_ Lovegood. Is that what she wants?"

"Sister, I told you I needed your help. Do I do this? Would you do this?"

"Tatti!" Parvati cursed again. "We need to talk to Father."

- - (()) - -

"Luna," Padma greeted the girl. "Before we do this, I have to ask. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Luna Lovegood looked up from her Herbology assignment and smiled at the dusky girl who was actually trying to both help her and get to know her.

"Yes, Padma, I'm sure. This is the third time I've needed to do this assignment; the other copies have gone missing. I'm also missing my shoes again, and, while I enjoy going barefoot in the summer, the floors of the school are rather cold right now."

"Then let's do this before I lose my nerve."

"Why would you lose your nerve, Padma?" Luna asked as she put away her assignment.

"I'm not comfortable having that kind of control over another person, Luna, and I know Parvati is feeling much the same. And we're both worried about what Potter will do."

Luna paused and smiled an even larger smile at the girl beside her. "Thank you, Padma," Luna said simply.

"And where are you taking Loony, Patil?" asked the 7th year girls' prefect.

"I plan to beat Lovegood at chess," Padma replied with something of a sneer. "And since I don't want her to be able to complain I cheated, I plan to do it where no one will be able to distract her."

The Prefect blinked at that for a moment. It was known by the house that Padma was very good at chess, and that she also did not generally participate in the house entertainment of Lovegood bating. Beating Lovegood at chess like this could mean that Patil would not need to be watched as carefully.

"Carry on then, Patil."

"You did that very well, Padma," Luna said once they were out of the common room and on their way to Flitwick's office. "I would be shaking in my shoes if I had any."

"Luna, listen, if for any reason, any reason at all, you decide Potter isn't working out the way you feel he should, you let Parvati know, and we'll have you back under the Patil name as soon as we can."

"You mean that?"

"I do, Luna."

"It is alright, you know, Padma. Harry'll treat me better than nearly anyone, and based on what my daddy found out, I'll be able to help Harry as well."

"I really don't care if you can help Potter, I'm worried about you. I will never forgive myself if Potter treats you poorly, as it'll be partly my fault that he can."

Luna paused at that. "You're worried about me? That's nice, as I haven't had many friends, and now I know I have one."

Padma turned and waited for Luna to catch up. "I just wish I'd started being a friend earlier."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Padma. And then you'd be suffering as well."

"My family could have made things very unpleasant for our bastard of a headmaster if had I suffered even half of what you've gone through. As it is, as soon as you're under Potter's control, my honored father will be notifying the headmaster that he is filing a complaint at the international level. Hogwarts will no longer have the clean reputation it currently has. It would've already been filed except I thought you'd be targeted if that happened."

"Won't that mean you'll be targeted instead?" Luna asked as the two continued down the halls.

"I will have a bodyguard by this time tomorrow. She is already in Hogsmeade and will show up just after breakfast, and Professor Flitwick is going to pretend he's very disappointed in me and that I need a minder."

"The Headmaster will …"

"The Headmaster will have no choice," Padma interrupted Luna. "It's a part of the International treaty that created the standardized NEWT and OWL tests. Britain signed the treaty and they drafted that part of the treaty as a way to hurt the North American Magicals Confederation, and it has never been updated."

Luna cocked her head to the side as she thought that through. "You have been planning this, Padma."

"That's the reason I wanted to wait a week, Luna," Padma said, before she continued to explain, just a bit of pride entering her voice. "And when my bodyguard reports how Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are being taught, Hogwarts' international reputation will be in tatters."

"Cho…?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Her dishonored father will be pulling her from Hogwarts tomorrow. He has been dismissed from his post here in England, and he's been informed of the reason why. As I said, my honored father can make things very unpleasant for people. So, Luna, if you feel any concerns about how Potter will treat you, I can still give you to Parvati to get you out of Ravenclaw, but we can stop there."

"Thank you, Padma, but I do think I need to help Harry. It's important that we help him where we can."

"Parvati and I will be watching, Luna, so come to us if you need to," Padma said as she knocked on Professor Flitwick's door.

- - (()) - -

Professor McGonagall looked up as her fireplace flared up and turned green. It was well after curfew and there should be no reason for anyone to interrupt her evening.

"Minerva?"

"Filius? Why on earth are you calling at this hour?"

"Your house has a new pet, Minerva. You'd better come to my office so I can explain."

"What? A new pet?"

- - (()) - -

Warm, Harry Potter was warm. That was the first clue that there was something different about this morning. Harry had come in from his 'remedial potions class' with Snape, and had collapsed on to his bed falling asleep almost before his head hit his pillow. Generally after sleeping this hard, he would wake cold and shivering as his feet would kick themselves free of his blanket during the night. Yet this morning, he felt warm, and his feet seemed to be trapped by a warm body.

Harry peeked down towards his feet to see a reddish/goldish lump. Not that Harry really expected to be able to determine what was currently keeping his feet so toasty warm without his glasses, but red gold?

"Harry?" Neville Longbottom's voice came from beyond the curtains surrounding Harry's bed.

"Yes, Nev?" Harry asked as the lump moved of its own accord.

"Professor McGonagall would like you and your pet in her office in half an hour, and she's called for an all house meeting right after that."

"Pet? Nev, when did I get a pet?"

"Last night it seems," Neville answered while sticking his head through the curtains. "And she's a beauty."

"Huh? She!?" Harry asked in a panic at Neville's words. Harry quickly found and put on his glasses. As the world began to focus, Harry looked down at the foot of his bed to see… "Lassie?"

A red/gold and white collie lay at the foot of his bed, a collie looking at Harry with soulful… silver-gray eyes? Harry did not have a lot of good experience with dogs, but from what he remembered of the stories he had read in school, a collie with this coloring should have brown eyes.

"See you downstairs, Harry," Neville said as he gave the dog a pat before turning to head back downstairs.

"A Lassie? Sirius will have a fit," Harry said to himself and his bedmate as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. His bedmate got up, stretched doglike, and then flopped back down on the bed while changing into that strange girl he had met on the train.

"Um, Luna, right?" Harry asked, too dumbfounded to be shocked.

"Good morning, Harry Potter. I'm pleased to say you don't snore."

"Luna why are you on my bed?"

"Where else would your pet sleep, Harry?"

"Since when are you my pet, Luna?"

"Since Parvati decided you needed an unbirthday present."

"Huh? I'm not sure that made sense. When were you Parvati's pet so she could give you to me, Luna?"

"Since Padma gave me to Parvati, Harry."

Harry had to shake his head in a kind of confused enjoyment. Luna's answers were proving entertaining. "And when did you become Padma's so she could give you to Parvati, Luna?"

"When Padma won me at chess, Harry. We played just last night."

"Won you at chess? Are you joking, Luna?"

"No, I don't think so, and I warded your bed against Wrackspurts so you should be able to follow my conversation."

"I'm not sure your ward worked, Luna. Didn't you say Wrackspurts made your thoughts go fuzzy? Well, my thoughts are very fuzzy right now."

"Hmmm, I'll need to work on your infestation later then, Harry."

"Is there a reason Padma wanted to win you at chess, Luna?"

"Well yes, Harry, there is. I'm being bullied by my housemates, and the only way I could come up with get away from them would be to remove myself from Ravenclaw. But once sorted, a student can't transfer out of their proper house. However, past first year, a student may give a fellow student in a different house a pet."

"Professor Flitwick couldn't help?"

"Does our Headmaster allow any punishments against Malfoy stand?"

"Malfoy isn't a Ravenclaw…, is there another student the Headmaster is protecting?"

"Several students, actually, Harry, and based on your ability to figure that out, you don't have as many Wrackspurts as you thought."

"Okay, change of subject for just a bit, when did you become an Animagus, Luna?"

"Over this last summer, when I explained to daddy about that first time I got locked out of the Ravenclaw common room and had to sleep in a classroom, he suggested it. I was hoping to be a penguin, but I must admit my form has proven very comfortable when I needed to sleep away from my dorm. Now, Harry, you need to hurry so we can meet your head of house."

- - (()) - -

The Ravenclaw common room buzzed with rumors when their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, called an all house meeting so early.

"Miss Chang, it seems your father has been asked to return to your homeland. Please pack your things and then come back down."

"Yes, Professor Flitwick," Cho said in a choked voice, as she left. Her father being recalled could not be a good thing.

"Now is everyone else here?" the small professor asked his 7th year Prefects.

"Lovegood is missing, Professor," the Prefects answered, "but everyone else is present."

"This meeting is about Miss Lovegood." Flitwick paused for effect. "Miss Patil, I cannot express my feelings over what you've done to the former Miss Lovegood."

The bullies, minus Cho, perked up at that; they knew Padma had left the common room with Lovegood, but had not returned with her.

"I'm very aware that members of this house have been doing everything they could to torment Miss Lovegood. Well, last night Miss Patil went a bit too far. She won a family honor duel against Miss Lovegood by winning a chess game."

Several eyes got big, that meant Lovegood was property now, and not really a student. Several of the 7th year students had to admire that solution, they had noticed Padma getting closer to Loony, close enough to spring a trap it seemed.

"Since Miss Patil believed you didn't want Miss Lovegood in Ravenclaw, she then gifted her new pet to her sister."

The bullies even started smiling at that.

"And Miss Parvati Patil decided to foist her new pet on to someone who she felt she owed a bit of ill will."

The smiles got a bit bigger; it took guts to do what Padma and Parvati had done. They would be congratulating them for a masterfully played prank.

"The former Miss Lovegood is now the pet of Harry Potter."

Before the bullies could decide if this turn of events was good or bad, Flitwick continued. "Professor McGonagall is not happy about these events and has come to two conclusions. First, Professor McGonagall has contacted Miss Patil's father, and we expect both Miss Patils will have a minder by noon. These minders will be following both Miss Patils around for at least the rest of the school year, if not for as long as they are at Hogwarts."

The bullies all glanced at Padma with regret; it seemed there would be no chance to really congratulate the girl and see what other evil schemes she might have.

"Second, Professor McGonagall will not allow there to be any continuation of the abuse you've heaped on the former Miss Lovegood. She feels Mr. Potter has enough problems right now, and so I recommend you not try anything. I haven't seen Professor McGonagall this angry since Mr. Potter's father attended Hogwarts.

Now, in case you didn't hear, Miss Chang will be leaving us today. Her father has been asked to return to his homeland. I wasn't given a reason, so please don't ask me. Now please join me in wishing Miss Chang every success where ever she ends up. There will be a tryout for a new seeker next week. Any student, 2nd year and above, may try out. The actual time will be posted on the board by the end of the day.

And finally," Flitwick said, while actually starting to crack an evil grin. "I've been instructed by the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts to gather all of the belongings of Mr. Potter's new pet. I recommend you all get together and get ALL of her things. Because if Professor McGonagall needs to come here herself to gather anything, she'll be bringing an Auror so she can report a theft against the house of Potter."

It took several seconds for the import of what their head of house had just said to sink in. Padma's prank had backfired and an angry McGonagall would be sweeping down on the house of Ravenclaw. The students of Ravenclaw melted into their dorms intent on gathering the offerings needed to appease the fiery Scotswoman.

- - (()) - -

When Harry came down the stairs to his dorm with a four footed Luna in the heel position at his left side, several of his housemates stopped whatever they were doing and stared.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "When did you get a dog here at Hogwarts?"

"I guess last night, Hermione. McGonagall wants to see me right away, so I'm going to bet I'm going to find out what strangeness happened to me this time."

- - (()) - -

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, please have a seat," McGonagall said after ushering the two into her office.

When Luna remained in her dog form and lay down at Harry's feet, the transfiguration professor glared at Luna with thinning lips. The area of affect of that glare had Harry squirming in his chair hoping his head of house did not turn that glare his way. Luna on the other hand seemed totally unconcerned by the powerful disapproval being sent her way.

"I see you're starting as you mean to carry on, Miss Lovegood. Mr. Potter, please ask Miss Lovegood to change and sit with us."

"I think Luna's planning to remain in her dog form until we can get some of her shoes back from whoever has hidden them, Professor," Harry tried to explain. "She told me that as a dog, her feet don't get nearly as cold."

If possible, McGonagall's lips got even thinner. "I see… Miss Lovegood, please transform and I'll provide your feet with a warming charm while you're in my office."

"Yes, Professor," a now human Luna said as she sat in the chair next to Harry's.

A warming charm later, and McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, did you know you were about to receive a pet?"

"No, Professor."

"Miss Lovegood…"

"Actually, Professor, Harry hasn't told me what my name is now; as a pet I'm no longer a Lovegood."

"Huh?" Harry was surprised into asking. "Not a Lovegood?"

"Miss Lovegood, until such time as I've been informed what you are to be called by your master..."

"Master?" squeaked Harry.

"...I expect you to answer to your former name. I will not call someone in my office 'Hey You'."

"Yes, Professor," a slightly chastised Luna said.

"Now, Miss, Lovegood, did you let Mr. Potter know you were planning to become his pet?"

"No, Professor."

"I've had a long discussion with Miss Patil, and I understand the reasons you took this course of action. I understand, but I Do Not Approve."

"Excuse me, Professor, but I don't need your approval," Luna said while meeting the angry eyes of McGonagall.

"Um, Luna, please don't make the professor any angrier, I'm still hoping she'll explain what's going on."

"I can explain it, Harry."

"Very well, Miss Lovegood, please explain what you understand, and then I will add anything else I might feel like I need to," McGonagall said, although her speech was clipped with suppressed anger.

"You see, Harry, there are a group of Ravenclaw students that are being protected by the Headmaster, much like Draco Malfoy is being protected from the consequences of his actions. And those Ravenclaws decided that they didn't like me much at all. But because they're protected by the Headmaster, I couldn't seek redress or help from any of the staff."

Harry chanced a glance at McGonagall at that. Her face was unchanged, but she also did not interrupt Luna.

"Padma noticed, and actually asked me how she might help. She seems to think her family owes my family some debt of some kind, which is just silly as Daddy doesn't keep track..."

"Please get back to the matter at hand, Miss Lovegood," McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes, well, Padma asked how she could help. There's no way to actually transfer out of your house once you've been sorted, but there are some very strange customs that pure-blooded wizards and witches can use to get around nearly any rule. Padma and I used one of those customs to change my status here at school to that of a pet.

But being a pet in Ravenclaw would not help me much, so she gave her new pet to her sister, and her sister gave her new pet, me, to you. It's quite simple really."

"Why me, Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'll get there, Harry. First though, you need to understand what Professor McGonagall was going to say. You see, as I'm now your pet, you're completely responsible for my upkeep and care. Because I'm magical, I'm allowed to remain here at school, although I will need to work at learning the things from your year, as I can only attend the same classes that you do. Normally, because I'm a girl and you're a boy, the Professor here would need to come up with a way to keep the other boys in your dorm from spying on me..."

"I may still need to do that, Miss Lovegood," McGonagall interrupted, although Luna ignored her and continued with her explanation.

"But since I can change into a dog, I think that will take care of the other boys. Since I'm your pet, you can name me, much like anyone will name a new pet. I once had a pet goldfish that I named Clyde, but he didn't come when I called."

"Cough," from McGonagall.

"Oh, right," Luna said, although Harry was sure there was a half smile on her lips.

'She's baiting McGonagall!' Harry thought.

"According to my understanding of the rules, the professors cannot take or give points to pets, nor can they punish you for anything I happen to do, although if I, as your pet, hurt someone, they could request that you pay some kind of damages and the cost of the healing. Daddy has said that since I've already paid for a full year of schooling, a major portion of that money will need to be re-paid to you since I'm no longer a student. Some of the money will be retained so I can continue to eat in the Great Hall. I do like pudding, Harry, just so you know."

"That's good to know, Luna," Harry got in before McGonagall could cough again. Harry was sure he saw the light of approval in Luna's eyes, and her smile grew just a bit bigger.

"I'll need to ask the Headmaster about how much he needs to repay me for Luna's schooling, Professor," Harry said, while fighting to keep from laughing and ruining the prank.

"I don't think you should call me Luna, Harry, after all I am your pet." It also looked like Luna was fighting to not smile.

"And who says pets can't be friends?" Harry asked in rebuttal. "My first real friend in the magical world is my owl, Hedwig."

"Really? I'll need to meet her, Harry. Still I think a different name is needed."

"How about Lassie then?"

"Lassie?"

"That Is ENOUGH!" McGonagall snapped.

"Yes, Professor?" both Harry and Luna asked in chorus.

"Mr. Potter, although it pains me to admit it, Miss Lovegood's explanation covered nearly all of the information you need to know. There are, however, a number of items we still need to discuss. As Miss Lovegood alluded, you and she are male and female..."

"There is something else you need to know," Luna interrupted McGonagall in a hurry. "Parvati gave me to you, but she kept the right of first refusal. That means you can't give me to anyone else without Parvati's permission. And as a matter of custom, you can't change me back into a student. Only Padma can do that, and only if she is again my owner."

Taking his cue from Luna's rather hurried method of interrupting Professor McGonagall, and not wanting to have to have one of _those_ kinds of talks with the old battle ax, Harry charged into the fray, figuratively of course. "What changes are you implementing to prevent the bullies in Ravenclaw from abusing my new pet, Professor? And how is the staff going to be retrieving her things?"

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked as her planned speech went out the window.

Luna on the other hand gave Harry a smile that reminded him why it was sometimes good to have a saving people thing.

"Luna, you did say you cannot have points removed from you, and since I can't get into trouble for what you do, I'm giving you full permission to defend yourself using whatever means you feel you need to..."

"Harry?" Luna asked, somewhat surprised at the carte blanche Harry had just given her.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure that won't be necessary..." McGonagall started before being interrupted again.

"And just how can you be sure it won't be necessary, Professor? Based on the performance of the staff in the past, and your personal performance concerning me, I fully expect my pet will need to defend herself, while in front of the staff, twice _before dinner today_!" Harry could not believe he was getting away with this so far, but he had to admit to a very pleasant feeling to be getting this out into the open.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Don't you just Mr. Potter me, Professor McGonagall. You have personally failed me several times, and it seems the other houses are having the same trouble; this school is a training ground for bullies. And I won't believe you are making changes until I see them for myself!"

Professor McGonagall's face seemed frozen, and, despite knowing he could be pushing too much, Harry continued.

"And yet again, the school is playing host to a supposed instructor, and what advice did my head of house give me? I'm to keep my head down. This from the professor that said she would represent my interests back in my first year. And now I'm scarred for life," Harry said while showing McGonagall his hand.

"The Headmaster was forced..."

"You're telling me the Headmaster had to accept that woman as a professor? I don't think so, Professor. If our Headmaster worried about his students instead of worrying about the government and his position there, he could've that woman out of this school in a heartbeat."

Harry panted slightly after giving his impassioned homily.

"Professor McGonagall, why are you even here?" Harry finally asked.

"Mr. Potter?"

"You claim you don't agree with the things the Headmaster is doing. Why are you still here, offering your support to such a man?"

"Albus Dumbledore is a great man, Mr. Potter."

"Oh? He is? How so? I fully admit that years ago he did some very important things, but now all he does is drag this school down by protecting the bullies and employing some incompetent teachers. And before you get on your high horse, how do you explain Binns and Umbridge?"

"Harry?" Luna interrupted Harry. Luna held Harry's scarred hand in hers, while looking down at the 'I will not tell lies' in horror. "When did this happen to you?"

"This is the result of my detentions with _Professor_ Umbridge, Luna."

"You allowed this!?" Luna screeched at Professor McGonagall.

"I have no control over what happens in detentions, Miss Lovegood," McGonagall admitted, her voice no longer holding the anger from earlier.

"Poppycock! You're the Deputy Headmistress; policing the professors is not only your right, it's your duty. I have to ask you same question Harry asked, Professor. Why are you even here? It would be much better for this school if it had a Deputy actually doing their job. And before you say anything regarding our Headmaster again, part of the job of Deputy involves keeping not only the other teachers in line but also letting the Board of Governors know if they need to keep the Headmaster in check."

Luna turned back towards Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I thought Gryffindor a better place than Ravenclaw, what with Professor McGonagall being the Deputy."

"The Gryffindor Head of House believes in our not so esteemed Headmaster, Luna, and has since my parent's deaths," Harry said. "Even though she knew the kind of people my aunt and uncle were she agreed to leave a toddler on their doorstep at Dumbledore's say so."

- - (()) - -

A knock on the door prevented either Professor McGonagall or Luna from responding to Harry's verbal jab. The door opened to reveal Professor Flitwick trying to maneuver a large box through the door.

"Ahh, good. I'm not too late, and Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood are still here," the unexpectedly jovial professor said. "I think I have all of your things, Miss Lovegood, and three students in your old house are now going to be serving several detentions with me as they had some copies of your homework."

"Won't the Headmaster prevent that from happening, Professor?" Luna asked as she stood and helped the little man maneuver the box into room before looking into the box and quietly squealing, "My shoes! My socks!" Luna reached into the box and pulled out a pair of conservative socks and a pair of worn trainers.

"The Headmaster is busy dealing a query from the International Education Standards Committee today; and since I didn't take any points, I don't think he'll find out until after the detentions," their small charms professor said with a smile. "Most of the things have been shrunk, and the whole box has been lightened." The smile fell from the professor's face as he said, "I'm very sorry it came to this, Miss Lovegood. If I had someplace else to go to, I'd have pushed for the ability to punish the people hurting you."

"If you had…?" Harry started to ask.

"The Headmaster doesn't just preach redemption and second chances, Mr. Potter, he also practices what he preaches. I have a job here; outside of Hogwarts, I would've starved to death years ago. Most of the staff in this school are in similar situations, which is the reason we're all so loyal to him. I'm fortunate that I now have my charms mastery as well as tenure; if the headmaster is replaced I can't be dismissed out of hand like someone like Hagrid could be."

"Well that paints a very different picture," Luna groused even while admiring her now shod feet. "I hoped bringing my treatment to light would get the Headmaster replaced in disgrace, but I didn't think it would affect the rest of the staff in such a drastic manner."

"Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter, we need to meet with the rest of the Gryffindors yet this morning," McGonagall said, in an attempt to regain some control, before being interrupted by both Harry and Luna.

"Lassie!"

"What?" This had to be McGonagall's worst morning for since the Marauders graduated.

"Harry has named me Lassie, Professor," Luna/Lassie explained.

"Is there a reason you selected the name Lassie, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked as re-hefted box seemingly preparing to join the Gryffindor meeting.

"Show him, Lassie," Harry suggested.

Lassie looked confused for only a second before transforming into her dog form.

"Oh, excellent, Lassie, simply excellent to be able to become an Animagus at such a young age. If I could I'd award you five points to Gryffindor," Flitwick enthused as Lassie, Harry and Flitwick all left McGonagall's office before for turning back to look at McGonagall.

"You coming, Minerva, or do you want me to run the Gryffindor meeting?" Flitwick asked, before turning back to Harry. "Now how does the former Miss Lovegood's ability to change into a dog suggest the name Lassie, Mr. Potter?"

– – (()) – –

Albus Dumbledore collapsed back into his chair with a sigh. Several of his plans had suffered in the week since Mr. Patil had filed the complaint on behalf of the now ex-Miss Lovegood. The International Education Standards Committee had come down on Hogwarts like a ton of bricks. About the only good thing to come from the international interference would be the dismissal of Professor Umbridge.

Delores had found herself escorted from the school with her hands in manacles after she tried to enforce one of her ministerial decrees. And since Umbridge's rules were called ministerial decrees, all of a sudden, Minister Fudge found himself under a microscope. Albus felt sure there would be a new Minister within a fairly short time.

But that did not help Albus' situation at Hogwarts as much as one would think. One of the new International Observers wanted a meeting within the next half an hour, and the topic of discussion would be Severus and his methods of teaching Potions. And this meeting would only be the first of series as each of the professors were going to be evaluated. Albus had no illusions about how the meeting about Binns would go, and had already sent out requests for a new history professor. But Severus needed to stay here at Hogwarts in order to stay safe. However, Albus did not think the observers would make allowances that a dismissed teacher would have a very short life expectancy.

– – (()) – –

"Potter, Lassie." Parvati greeted the two as she sat next to Harry and Luna in the Great Hall to start her lunch. Parvati's minder nodded to both Harry and Luna before sitting a few places over; close enough to continue monitoring her charge, but not so close that she could hear every word being said.

"Parvati," Harry said in greeting to the girl. Parvati could be found in his company more and more often. At first it had been because she had felt she needed to protect Luna from his attentions, but the last several days had seen a mellowing of Parvati's attitude.

"Parvati, have you seen the latest edition of the Quibbler?" Luna gushed in welcome. The startling difference in Luna's appearance and attitude could be seen in her bright smile and the happy, even melodious, tones of her voice. "Daddy is very pleased at the help your family could give us in shutting down the Rotfang conspiracy."

"I'm glad we could help, Lassie." Parvati smiled. "How are you doing in our classes? Are you catching up okay?"

"Harry is proving to be very patient instructor; I've succeeded in catching up in both Charms and Potions, so I'll be able to actually start attending those classes. I think I'll be up to speed in Transfiguration by the end of this week and Herbology next week. Then I get to try and convince Harry to take Runes or Arithmancy next term so we can help each other catch up."

"I'm please you are doing so well with your pet, Potter," Parvati allowed. "My sister and I were very concerned."

"You had some cause, Parvati," Harry said. "In retrospect, I'm not proud of my performance of a couple of years ago. It is late, but I apologize, and please let Padma know as well."

Parvati nodded her head in acknowledgment and asked the questions that were bothering both her and her twin. "Harry, why are you no longer sitting with Hermione or Weasley? Hermione seems to be very upset but isn't talking, and Padma and I don't talk to Weasley, ever."

Harry winced at the venom in Parvati's voice as she mentioned Ron's name, which allowed Luna to answer Parvati's questions. "Hermione's dealing with some culture shock, Parvati. The idea that you could give me to Harry the way you did has her questioning if she wants to join a society that not only allows such a thing, but also thinks nothing of it. She really is trying to help though, and I think she'll be sitting with Harry and me in a week or so. Hermione created the schedule Harry and I are using to help with my studies."

"And Weasley?" Parvati asked; she had guessed at some of what Hermione felt, but the girl had closed herself off from Parvati because of her part in making Luna Harry's pet.

"Ronald made some unkind suggestions towards me," Luna admitted with a blush. "But Master Harry put him straight."

Luna put her hand on Parvati's arm as the girl started to get angry. "Straight into the infirmary as well. Also, Professor McGonagall made good on her promise that she made in that Gryffindor meeting where I was introduced, to punish any that tried to take advantage of me. Ronald has been moved into the first year's dorms, and a spell has been cast that'll keep him from getting close to either Harry or me."

"We think he's about to apologize as well, and has learned that he has to watch what he's saying to people," Harry interjected. "Although based on his past performances, he may need to be reminded a few more times."

"What do you know about the meetings the observers are having with the Headmaster, Parvati?" Luna asked. "The whole school knows Binns is going to be replaced, and Umbridge is already gone, but you were in class with Professor Trelawney when they observed that class."

"That was one of the strangest Divination classes I've ever had, Lassie," Parvati answered. "The observer brought in someone that specializes in Divination, and he and Professor Trelawney spent about half the class asking each other questions. Lavender and I heard him tell the observer that 'in spite of how she looked, Trelawney knew her stuff'. So I think she's safe for the moment."

Parvati paused for a moment and then said, "Although I do wish you and Potter would start taking that class, Lassie."

"McGonagall pulled me from that class so I'd have time to help teach Lassie what she needed to advance a year, Parvati," Harry remarked. "And since Lassie is trying to convince me to take Runes or Arithmancy or both next term, I don't think we'll be back."

"I was hoping it would give me a better chance to interact with you and Lassie," Parvati admitted with a blush. "You've been treating Lassie way better than either my sister or I thought you would, so we think we should spend a bit more time getting to know Lassie and her master. You two generally sit with Hermione in the other classes..." Parvati's voice trailed off as Luna again put her hand on Parvati's arm.

"You're welcome to sit with us, Parvati. Most of the Charms tables will fit four, and I can be a dog at Harry's feet so you and Lavender can sit with Harry and Hermione."

"That will help, but that doesn't help me interact with you, Lassie," Parvati complained.

"And in spite of how much better she has become, Lassie still doesn't really believe that anyone would want to interact with her, Parvati," Harry broke in before Luna could embarrass herself. "Since Ron is no longer sitting with us, why don't you join Luna and I this evening in the common room? Hermione has said she needs to do some research for a project she's working on in Arithmancy, so she won't be joining us tonight to help us study until later, and if you're already there, maybe she'll break down and start talking with you again. And you can tell Padma that she'll be welcome to sit with us for Arithmancy or Runes, as I expect Lassie will convince me to take at least one of them for her."

"Thank you, Master! um, Harry," Luna gushed and then corrected herself.

"What?" Parvati had to ask.

"Harry doesn't like me to call him Master, Parvati," Luna explained. "I've tried to explain that it is what he is, but he says I'm my own person and nobody's slave in spite of being a pet."

Parvati stared at Harry for several seconds as she tried to process that little bit of information.

"So have you or Lavender heard anything about how the observers feel about Professor Snape?" Luna asked before the silence could become oppressive.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" Parvati asked, as she was distracted from the enigma named Harry Potter.

"No, we haven't, Parvati. What?" Luna replied on cue.

"Snape is already gone, and the Headmaster is in some hot water since the observers were hoping he would be taken away by some Aurors. Lavender heard one of the seventh years say that the observers would be interviewing to see if any of the sixth years could take on teaching the lower years, while Dumbledore would be taking on the NEWT classes. We've also heard that Flitwick is going to be combining History of Magic into one or two really big classes. He's been heard joking that he would know about the goblin wars as well as Binns did, and a bit more besides."

– – (()) – –

"Sister, I saw you sitting with them at lunch," Padma said as she intercepted Parvati on her way to class after lunch.

"She's happy, Padma. She's very happy, and Potter, um Harry, has told her she's her own person and not a slave," Parvati answered, still not believing it herself. Harry has asked that I apologize for the ball, and it sounds like Lassie is going to convince Harry to take Arithmancy or Runes next term, and you are invited to sit with them. Lassie is planning to be in her dog form if necessary, so there will be room that the table for you all. She has said she'll do the same in Charms so Lavender and I can join Harry and Hermione."

"Is that what we should tell Father?" Padma asked as she reflected that this incident with Luna/Lassie had allowed her sister to grow out of the school gossip personality she had developed.

"Yes, I think so, Padma." Parvati answered, and then she showed exactly how much she had grown. "When are you going to resume your normal correspondence with Father, Pad?"

"I can start anytime, Sister, as long as you promise not to go back to the school gossip of our year," Padma replied.

"I think Father would like that, Padma, but I also want to thank you for letting me deal with him in this instance. I feel much closer to him now."

"With Lassie in Gryffindor, I couldn't keep Father updated the way you've been able to, Sister, and I'm so very pleased with what I've been seeing."

Parvati blushed before nodding, and the sisters separated towards their different classes.

– – (()) – –

That evening, Luna made it a point to spend some time talking to Parvati, leaving Hermione a chance to talk to Harry.

"Harry?"

"Umm?" Harry asked looking up from his book, only to close his book and give his friend his full attention. She looked worried and upset.

"Harry, I don't understand. Why did you accept Luna as a _pet_?"

"I wasn't asked, Hermione, I found out about it after the fact, when I woke up to find Luna sleeping at the foot of my bed."

"Harry!"

"In her dog form, Hermione. When I woke up, I could just see the red/gold and white of her coat. And every night when she joins me, it's as a dog. Parvati has made some room in her trunk for Lassie to have some changes of clothes and her personal items, so when Lassie changes and bathes, it's in the girls' dorms."

"Which I would have noticed, if I hadn't closed up like I did," Hermione admitted ruefully. "I'm still shocked to my core..."

"It might be selfish, but I really am enjoying the companionship Lassie's offering me, both when she has two legs as well as when she has four. I treasure the time I get to pet her in her dog form. Her coat is so smooth..."

"Harry?"

"What, Hermione? You're worrying me with that expression."

"I am worried, Harry. Has Lassie ever talked to you about being a pet?"

"Not past the basics; what is it, Hermione?"

"Harry, when Parvati gave you Luna, she really gave her to you. There aren't a lot of books about human pets, but what I found..." Hermione shook involuntarily. "Harry, you own her, including her body..." Hermione's voice tapered off.

Harry didn't say anything but looked at Hermione sharply.

"Harry, I don't think you're doing that to her, as I don't think you're that kind of a boy. But you are a boy and you are going through... Harry, it's going to be very hard to not take advantage of her being a pet means she would, willingly, even joyfully as trying to her master is what a 'pet' does."

"I'm not her master..." Harry started, only for Hermione to interrupt him.

"Yes, Harry, you are her master. You're being very noble about it, but, Harry, Luna truly doesn't exist any longer, only Lassie, and only the Lassie you allow. That you've allowed her as much as you have is something so rare as to be undocumented, but it doesn't change what being a pet means."

"Leave it to you, Hermione. I was hoping I could break that to Harry a little less abruptly." Luna's voice joined the conversation, followed by the blonde herself. "Harry, there's a reason I asked Parvati to give me to you instead of just staying with her. But those are reasons we can talk a bit about later. For now, yes, I am yours, and I love being yours."

"But..." Harry and Hermione both started before Luna continued on, stopping both of them.

"I'm not under a magical bond, Harry. You could try to enforce such a bond, but I would fight that and likely ask Parvati to take me back. Anyway, as I'm not under a magical bond, _I am not_ being magically forced to do things to make you happy. The books Hermione found all talk about pets under the pet bond and I'm not under one. Padma, Professor Flitwick and Parvati made sure to not include the actual forming of that bond."

"Are you a pet then?" Hermione managed to ask.

"Yes, I am a pet, I am Harry's pet, and I love being Harry's pet, Hermione."

"You're sure, Lassie?" Harry asked.

"I'm very sure, Harry, both about not being under a bond as well as loving being your pet. Now, Harry, Hermione is right that you can, as my master, force me to your will. But I felt the advantages of being your pet outweighed the problems of being required to share my human body with you."

"Lassie!?" Hermione asked.

"It's just sex, Hermione, and I've heard that it's very pleasant once you get past the first pain, but that is beside the point. Master Harry has been very careful to allow me my privacy, he has not tried to spy on me, and he has allowed me my own space and time to bathe."

"So why did you want to be my pet, Luna?" Harry asked.

"You mean besides the fact I got out of Ravenclaw, Harry?"

"Yeah, you could have been Parvati's pet for that."

"What did I say to Professor Flitwick during that first meeting with McGonagall, Harry?"

"Ummm, I think you said something about getting the Headmaster replaced..."

"Close, Harry. I said that I hoped bringing my treatment to light would get the Headmaster replaced in disgrace, and the disgraced part is important."

"It is?"

"If he's disgraced at Hogwarts, he would likely lose a lot of his influence in the government as well, Harry. Daddy and I agree, Dumbledore is leading our world to ruin, and the Lovegood family will fight such a thing."

"But...He's...Dumbledore?" Hermione managed to stutter, although by the third word, Harry could see the wheels starting to turn.

"He is Dumbledore, but why does that mean his opinion should have the same kind of weight as if he were Merlin?"

"I guess I thought that he was the best option," Harry ventured. "I mean it sounds like Malfoy is next in line."

"Mr. Malfoy has no intention of trying to run the government; too many of the shady deals he keeps trying to push through would be exposed," Luna said, offering up her father's opinion. "And there are enough people that don't trust him as it is that he might find himself unable to do much of anything without Dumbledore's hands on the reins."

"And Voldemort?" Harry finally asked.

"Without Dumbledore preaching forgiveness and second chances, daddy thinks You-Know-Who won't have near the support he currently seems to have gathered."

– – (()) – –

Albus frowned from his seat at the procession of people entering the Great Hall. It seemed the Board of Governors had decided to meet today even though he, Albus Dumbledore, had not requested the meeting. Normally only a bare minimum required for a quorum would show up for the meetings he called. But with Board members still trooping through the doors, it was quickly becoming apparent that this was not the usual group, it was the entire Board.

"Headmaster?" One of the observers interrupted Albus' thoughts. "We'll be meeting with the Board of Governors first, just to make sure everyone is allowed to serve, and then we would like to have you and your Deputy join us. It is time to go over our findings with the people who should really be in charge of the school."

Albus glanced over to see another of the observers talking to Minerva before looking up at the observer standing over his shoulder.

"I felt no need to involve the Board since I took care of all of your requests," Albus said. "We are still looking for some teachers, but the teaching is proceeding well."

"While you are correct, the teaching is vastly improved in several of the classrooms, there is still the complaint that brought us here in the first place," the observer, a man whose name Albus had never learned, thinking him to be unimportant, replied. "That falls on your Deputy and yourself, Headmaster."

"Those students..." Albus started to say, only to be interrupted.

"Save your excuses for the Board, Headmaster. They are the ones that will be weighing your options."

– – (()) – –

"Harry, it's time to go outside," Luna said as she stood up from her seat beside Harry and across from Hermione.

"Who are all of these people, Lassie? Do you know?" Harry responded after he excused himself from Parvati, who was sitting on his other side and also nodding to Ron, who was sitting with them again, after apologizing.

"I saw my Gran come in," Neville said from his seat next to Ron. "And she looked mad." Neville shuddered for a second while Harry and the rest of his friends winced in sympathy.

"As well as Draco's dad," Luna added as she slipped her arm under Harry's arm and turned towards the door. "Based on what Daddy wrote, I think this is a meeting of the full Board of Governors. If Draco's dad and Neville's gran end up leaving in an even bigger huff, we should know."

"What aren't you telling us, Lassie?" Hermione asked.

"There are several by-laws that have not been followed in the recent past," Luna answered obliquely. "One of them is that anyone on the Board cannot have a close relation currently attending Hogwarts. Daddy thinks that Madam Longbottom and Mister Malfoy are the only current members on the Board that will need to be removed for that reason."

"No wonder Gran looked upset," Neville whispered.

"We have a free period, and we plan to make use of it," Harry said, smiling at Luna. "See you all later."

With that parting comment, Harry escorted Luna out of the Great Hall, leaving a worried Hermione behind.

"I believe my sister will be watching them from the West battlements, Hermione," Parvati said, while smiling at the girl who was becoming a closer friend. "You could join her there if you want. Harry and Lassie are not ducking into a closet or sneaking around."

Hermione nodded and, after excusing herself from the rest of her friends, she stood and then waited for Parvati as the girl joined her to walk from the Great Hall.

"I know I should trust Harry more," Hermione admitted. "But Lassie is blossoming into a very beautiful person. Harry can't be that blind, can he?"

"Actually, he can," Parvati said with emphasis. "I don't think Harry sees how attractive Lassie/Luna is; all he sees is the friendship and companionship she is giving him. He knows she's a girl but he doesn't see a young woman."

"Much like me then," Hermione said with a grin.

"Very much like you," Parvati answered.

"I'm going up to the battlements as you suggested," Hermione said as she and Parvati separated in the entry hall. "I'll see you later."

"Tell Padma hi from me." Parvati's voice drifted from down the hall.

– – (()) – –

Hermione found Padma exactly where Parvati said she would be, doing exactly what Parvati said she would be doing: watching Harry and Lassie playing on the front lawn.

"Did Parvati send you up to check on me?" Padma asked when Hermione appeared beside her.

"No, your sister did mention you'd be here, but she sent me up here so I could watch Harry and Lassie interact." Hermione then looked down at Harry and Lassie and said, "I just can't believe Harry is so blind to the beauty Luna is turning into."

"Harry doesn't see beauty when he looks at Luna, he sees loyalty," Padma said, answering Hermione's implied question.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked.

"Lassie is training Harry."

"What?"

"Do you see how they're both running around? Harry's part of this game is to transfigure some kind of rubber ball from a stone he picks up, and Harry then throws the ball for Lassie to fetch. Then Harry runs the other way - he needs to be able to keep away from Lassie for a slow count of twenty or Lassie gets a point. If Harry is able to keep away for the twenty count, then Harry gets the point."

"Harry couldn't possible outrun Lassie… Oh, he's dodging her when she tries to pounce…" Hermione mused out loud as she processed the rules as explained by Padma.

"Since Harry and Lassie have started playing this game, Harry's stamina has increased several fold, and his ability to dodge has increased even more. Also his transfiguration has improved to the point that he's able to transfigure the ball while still running," Padma reported.

As she watched, Hermione had to agree, Harry's grace and skill on a broom were being transferred to his feet.

"On alternate days, they play a different game where Harry needs to tag Lassie with a spell. With Lassie running like she does, Harry has learned how to better aim his spells and how to anticipate where Lassie will be. And that is on top of the increase of the speed of Harry's spell casting."

"You watch them every day?" Hermione started to ask, but when she turned to face Padma, the words froze on her lips. Padma was watching the pair below them with an expression of pain gracing her normally calm and placid face.

"Padma? What's wrong?"

"I was so sure Harry would mistreat Lassie, you know, Hermione. I was so sure of it. The prat that ignored me and my sister at the Yule ball shouldn't be able to understand what a precious person Luna is."

Padma's pain filled voice caused Hermione to focus entirely on the girl beside her.

"There's a reason the younger boys are not generally encouraged to attend that kind of function, Padma," Hermione finally said in a soft voice. "I still think of Ron as one of my best friends, but he hurt me badly by his behavior that night. Harry, likewise, did not understand what he was doing there, although, to be honest, Harry was only fourteen at the time and didn't want to be at the ball."

Padma turned to face her as Hermione continued, "You and your sister were treated very poorly by two immature boys. And although Ron has improved slightly since then, Harry, on the other hand, has begun to really grow up."

"Which still leaves me with a memory of an evening that counts as the worst of my school career," Padma nearly snarled. "The evening was bad enough but the teasing that followed for the next couple of weeks in Ravenclaw just added to the pain."

Hermione said nothing, letting the Indian girl vent.

"I still hate Ron for that night, Hermione, and I was close to hating Harry by association," Padma continued to spew.

"Was?" Hermione prompted when Padma paused.

"Was! Then Harry had to go and be kind and considerate to Luna! I had several dreams that fell crushed that night, and now another is getting to live the dreams I had..." Padma's voice trailed off as her brain caught up with what her mouth was saying.

Hermione just nodded. She took the other girl's hand and turned back to watch the game Harry and Lassie were playing. Now that she knew some of the rules, Hermione could see how the constant running and dodging would improve Harry's stamina.

"You know, Padma, I bet we could help Lassie train Harry, if we wanted too," Hermione ventured. "In many ways Harry is still that clueless boy that helped destroy some of your dreams, but between Lassie, you and I, we could start to whip him into shape, physically and magically, and perhaps even give him a bit of awareness about the half of the human race that aren't boys."

"You...?" Padma asked and couldn't continue.

"Harry will remain my best friend forever, Padma, but I don't think we could ever be closer than that. I'm too much the bitchy older sister or at least I was about schoolwork, until Harry started to grow up and needed to teach Luna enough to advance a year."

"I...?" Padma started to say something, but then again stopped.

"I don't know, Padma. I know Lassie is very fond of you because of what you did for her. That will predispose Harry to at least start off on a better footing this time. And Lassie, for all that I still can see the girl that talks about nargles from time to time, Lassie won't let you or Harry get too stupid."

"We...?"

"Yes, we, Padma," Hermione continued, answering the questions the overwhelmed girl could not finish. "I can think of several ways to improve on the game they're playing, but they'd require a referee of types, as well as a third player that tries to muck up Harry's plans."

Hermione glanced back to Padma and was pleased to see the pain and anger mostly gone from her face.

"How about we go down and re-introduce you and then talk about my ideas?"

– – (()) – –

That evening at dinner, the student body noticed there were a couple of people missing from the teachers' table and a couple of people that no one seemed to know sitting in their places.

"If I might have your attention?" one of the unknown men said after all of the students had gathered, but before the food actually arrived.

"There have been several changes today and, since they affect your classes, you need to be made aware of them."

"Here it comes," Luna said with a shiver of excitement.

"Today, the Board of Governors met in an emergency session called by the International Education Standards Committee. One of the results of that meeting is that the Board has dismissed your previous Headmaster and Deputy. Professor McGonagall was given the option of remaining as the Transfiguration Professor, but has resigned from the school completely. This means we will need to cancel all classes for a couple of days."

The student body all reacted to this announcement, although the reactions were mostly muted. Most of the Gryffindor responses remained subdued while they tried to imagine school without McGonagall; the Slytherins were nearly all silent as they had already lost their head of house and were rapidly learning that some of the excesses allowed before were no longer to be considered the norm; the Ravenclaws were mostly upset about the cancellations, but felt the stern eye of Professor Flitwick aimed their way; and, the Hufflepuffs remained calm. Their Professor Sprout remained at the head table, and she seemed calm, so her charges followed her lead and waited.

"We, of the International Community, will be summoning some teachers from around the world to temporarily take over your core classes, and Hogwarts' Board of Governors will be seeking more permanent replacements for your school's instructors and administrators starting immediately.

In the meantime, several of us will remain at Hogwarts to patrol the halls and help maintain order.

We expect classes will resume in two days, and with all of your help, I'm sure we'll be able to get through this time of transition. Thank you for your time."

- - (()) - -

"Father?" Daphne Greengrass exclaimed as she and her sister Astoria entered the classroom that the International observers were using as a meeting room.

"Daphne, Astoria," Mr. Addison Greengrass said calmly, as he rose to greet his daughters.

"Father," Astoria also intoned in greeting, although her face also showed how shocked she was at seeing her father at Hogwarts.

"Daughters, you may be seated," Addison said, while indicating two empty chairs in front of the chair where he stood.

"We'll let you discuss your options with your family in private, Mr. Greengrass," said one of the other observers in the room as they all left, leaving the Greengrasses alone.

Addison watched as both of his girls sat in the chairs he had indicated. Their backs remained straight and they sat on the edge of the chairs, a sure sign that they were unsettled.

"Father, is Mother alright?" Daphne had to ask.

"You can relax, your mother is fine."

Both Astoria and Daphne sighed, and some tension could be seen leaving the girls' shoulders.

"I've been asked to consider becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Addison said bluntly. "My work helping set up the schools in South America brought my name to the attention of the International Education Standards Committee, and they feel I would be an acceptable choice to start repairing the damage to this school that the previous Headmaster wrought. But the truth is, is that it will take some time to bring the education standards here at Hogwarts up to the level most of the witches and wizards in Britain already believe it to be at."

Addison paused and looked at each of his daughters in turn before telling them why Daphne and Astoria were being included in this conversation.

"If I take the position, it would mean that you two would need to transfer to another school, as I can't hold the position of Headmaster if you two are attending classes. Astoria, you are still young enough that if it were only you, I would already be asking you to pack, but, Daphne, you have now reached the age where your opinions should be considered."

Addison again paused to take in how his daughters were reacting to his unexpected news. He was pleased to see that neither of his daughters where reacting negatively. Nor were they shaking their heads in denial.

"Astoria, your thoughts, if you please," Addison demanded.

"I have no concerns about leaving, Father," Astoria said in a voice Addison was pleased to note was steady. "There are several upper year students that I would be pleased to be able to avoid in the future."

Addison nodded and turned to his older daughter.

"Daphne, what are your thoughts?" Addison's voice rising to question rather than demand, a sure sign that he was well aware of how much Daphne had grown in maturity during her time at Hogwarts.

"Father, may I have a moment to put my thoughts in order?" Daphne asked.

Addison smiled and nodded, extremely pleased that his daughter wanted a chance to think things through rather than just saying the first thing that popped into her head. There were times when thinking rapidly and going with gut instinct were important, but this decision would negatively impact Daphne's social standing, just as she was forming many of her most important connections.

The room fell quiet for a couple of minutes before Daphne raised her head so that she could look at her father, still the protocols of her youth did not allow her to simply start a conversation with her father, and so she waited.

Addison gave his opinion. "That did not take long, Daphne. Should I be concerned?"

"No, Father, you need not be concerned. I'm known to the student body at large as the Ice Princess, as I've found almost no one within my House I thought worthy of my time, and the House system as it stood under our previous Headmaster and my Head of House, didn't encourage forming connections with other Houses. I would, however, like the one person I did believe worthy of my attention, Tracey Davis, to be allowed to transfer with me. She has watched my back for several years now, and I feel I owe her a significant debt, since she had no expectation of receiving any advantage from our family."

Addison raised his eyebrow. Davis was known to be from a very minor family and, while Daphne's letters home had often mentioned the Davis scion, there had been no prompting from the Davis family indicating a debt.

"Daphne, if it was not to further her family's position, why did Miss Davis stand with you?"

"Tracey has a Muggle parent, Father, and attended some schooling within the Muggle world, so she learned some of her responses there. She was somewhat prepared for the formality of the pure-bloods, but..." Daphne paused and she looked down embarrassed by what she was about to say, "Father, she helped me because she likes me and thought of me as a friend."

"And...?" Addison prompted.

"And I've become her friend as well, Father," Daphne admitted, and she hunched her shoulders at the expected scorn from her Head of Family.

"Excellent, Daphne, I'm very proud of you," Addison exclaimed to the shock of both of his daughters.

"I will be notifying the Davis family that we consider them as allies due to the friendship between the daughters of our families," Addison continued, and when he got a look of incomprehension from Daphne, he explained a bit further. "Daphne, one of the biggest problems the Greengrass family has is that it is so steeped in the pure-blooded protocols that it is very hard for us to form business connections with our Muggle neighbors. Since you are willing to attend another school, it is a certainty that I will be the new Headmaster here, and that means, Daphne, that you will need to take over some of the family's business starting this summer. And having a way to form legitimate business connections with a mixed pure and Muggle family will ease several issues that are pressing the family as a whole."

Addison waited for the hoped for look of distaste on his daughter's face, and nearly crowed when he saw it there.

"And, Daphne,..." Addison paused for effect and waited until he had both of his daughter's attention. "Never, ever, be afraid of making a true friend. For all that we exist in a cutthroat world, the fact that I have a friend with whom I can unburden myself has helped me throughout my career."

Addison would have liked to spend more time going over this particular lesson with both of his daughters to help both of them understand this one of life's pleasures, but as with so many things, a parent can only teach so much, their children needing to learn so much on their own.

"Now, daughters, do you have preference as to the school you wish to be transferred?"

Astoria's "Beauxbatons" was expected. Daphne's "Salem" was not.

"Daphne?" Astoria beat Addison to the question. "Salem is so far away."

"Like it or not, Sister, I've been tainted by the foul reputation that Slytherin currently has," Daphne explained. "With Father letting me know that I need to learn to deal with some of the family's business and quickly, I need to go someplace where I can learn a great deal from people that will have fewer preconceived ideas of what to expect from a Greengrass and a Slytherin."

Astoria looked as if she wanted to object, but with her father present did not.

Addison thought for a moment and then nodded. "I approve of your idea, Daphne. I am also pleased you were able to react to my news so quickly and had a logical reason for your decision. I expect you will do very well at Salem."

"Astoria," Addison said to his younger daughter, "you may attend Beauxbatons if you wish, or you may attend Salem with your older sister. You have behaved very well during this discussion. A year ago you would have protested not just once but several times, so I feel you can make this decision on your own."

– – (()) – –

With the news of Daphne and Astoria's imminent departure from Hogwarts, the house of snakes started to distance themselves from the two girls, and so that evening they found themselves sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Or at least they were alone until a girl with blonde hair sat down beside Daphne, and then two more students sat down across from the Greengrass sisters. Before Daphne and Astoria could do more than blink in recognition at Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the dark skinned Padma Patil had also joined the small group, sitting next to Astoria.

"You're very smart to be heading to Salem," Luna said to the elder Greengrass girl. "You'll be able to learn so much more than we'll be able to here in England."

"Lassie," Hermione said, while shaking her head, "let them acknowledge us before you overwhelm them."

"Stuff and nonsense, Hermione," Luna replied, seemingly with no concern. "None of us have been friendly with these two before. If we waited for the normal pleasantries to be completed, both of them would have been at Salem for a week."

Luna then turned back to the Greengrass sisters. "Daddy says you'll be able to have classes with so many other types of magic users at Salem. You might even have a chance to talk to a Witchdoctor in training."

Astoria stared at the blonde dynamo, shocked at being approached in this manner. Daphne, on the other hand actually started to smile at the blonde.

"Is there a reason I should talk to a Witchdoctor in training, um, Lassie?"

"Well, yes, if you don't mind... You know I'm not sure how to address you." Luna had managed to change subjects without blinking. "Miss Greengrass is so formal, but we aren't really on a first name basis yet."

"I don't know, Lassie," Harry said, entering the conversation for the first time. "Greengrass just called you by your pet name, so I think that means you can return the favor."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna smiled over at Harry before returning to Daphne. "Harry has been having some strange dreams, Daphne, and Daddy thinks someone like a Witchdoctor could trace the source."

Harry tried, in vain, to interrupt his pet. "Lassie!"

"Harry, the dreams are too vivid to be normal," Luna responded without missing a beat. "When my mum died I had all sorts of bad dreams, and none of them had the detail you can describe in your recent dreams."

Daphne blinked at the interaction between Harry and Luna before focusing on what Luna had just said.

Astoria, who was getting over her shock and surprise, turned to Padma. "Is… is she always this informal?" Realizing that sounded rude, even to her ears, Astoria turned to her big sister. "I… Sister, how do I respond?"

Daphne watched as Harry visibly bristled at the insult aimed towards Luna, while Luna remained calm and continued to watch Daphne with a hopeful expression. But before Daphne could turn around towards her sister, Padma tried to soothe the younger girl.

"Have you ever heard of a dog that stood on ceremony?" Padma asked wryly. "Lassie has embraced her role as Harry's pet dog with both arms, or four paws as the case may be. If she were wearing her fur right now, her nose would be in your lap and she'd be looking at you with the most pitiful expression."

"I can still do that if I need to, Padma, but I needed to be able to talk to Daphne, and I'm not sure I can really speak 'dog' or that Daphne can understand 'dog'."

Harry put his elbows on the table and then cradled his head in his now supported hands while shaking his head.

"You don't need to transform into a dog if you don't want to, Lassie," Daphne said before their small group was joined by one other.

"Daphne, I just got a really strange letter from my dad," Tracey Davis said as she sat next to Harry and so across from Luna. "He says I can transfer to Salem with you, which is great news, but I hadn't even asked him if I could yet. And then he goes on to say how pleased he is with me for some reason."

Tracey then nodded at Luna and Harry before talking over Harry to Hermione. "Granger, it looks like I won't be able to work with you on that Runes project we were thinking about…"

Blessing Tracey's interruption, and knowing it was nowhere near as accidental as it looked, Daphne turn to her sister and spoke quietly while Tracey focused most of the attention of their visitors upon herself. "A'torie, this is very much what it will be like at Salem. According to Father, the number of Muggle-born, Muggle-raised, Half-bloods and even Pure-bloods that use a more informal address outnumber the witches and wizards with the family training like we have by a very large number."

"I think you'll enjoy it very much after you get more used to it," Luna added, speaking to Astoria across Daphne. "I know I didn't really like going with Daddy into Muggle areas for the same reasons at first, but once you learn the different rules you'll do just fine."

Pleased that Luna wasn't upset with her little sister, Daphne turned back to the blonde pet and asked, "What can you tell me about these dreams your master is having, Lassie?"

As Luna began explaining, a part of Daphne was very happy: first, Tracey was going to be able to go with her; second, she had finally been able to connect with Harry Potter, even if it was currently through his pet; third, if this group of students could help her and her sister become accustomed to an informal address in the few days before they left, they would have earned any help she could provide regarding the Witchdoctors.

**A/N**

This short story has been divided into 3 chapters, and I am planning to post all three chapters pretty quickly. Mostly since I started this as a one off, it just grew!

The plot of this bit of fiction came from an idea in the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group, a long, long time ago. I saved it in a file with some other ideas and forgot about it until I found it again while cleaning stuff off of my hard drive.

Apparently it had fermented enough in that forgotten file that it was able to cause me to enter a drunken state where it could infect my dreams. This is the start of the result.

Here is a part of the actual text of the plot bunny

[Luna being a pet] _Oddly, the purebloods consider this perfectly acceptable. A little strange and  
old-fashioned, but quite legal, as it was Luna's free choice. The Patil twins  
are rather flattered (and maybe a little shaken) that she trusted them so much,  
of course, but are mostly disturbed that it was necessary (lets say that Padma  
did at least try to stop the bullying when she learned of it, but it was to  
little, to late), not that its legal. Luna's clothes now have Gryffindor's  
colours, where the previously had Ravenclaw's._

You'll note that I'm not defining what Luna now is to Harry, whether his  
concubine, slave, pet, very personal secretary, or some other such being. That  
is intentional. Its up to the author.

After writing the scene where Harry wakes up to find a collie in his bed, I shared my fragment with my main sounding board she suggested the HP/Padma pairing, helped with several plot holes (although there are still several left I'm sure)

As with many of the thing's I've written or am writing, this is much longer than I expected, and I've noticed I tend to write adults that are responsible instead of pushovers.

**References:**

Lassie in England: : / / en. wikipedia wiki/ Lassie

_According to writer Nigel Clarke in the "Shipwreck Guide to Dorset and South Devon", the original Lassie who inspired so many films and television episodes was a rough-haired crossbreed who saved the life of a sailor during World War I._

_Half collie, Lassie was owned by the landlord of the Pilot Boat, a pub in the port of Lyme Regis. On New Year's Day in 1915 the Royal Navy battleship "Formidable" was torpedoed by a German submarine off Start Point in South Devon, with the loss of more than 500 men. In a storm that followed the accident, a life raft containing bodies was blown along the coast to Lyme Regis. In helping to deal with the crisis, the local pub in Lyme Regis, called the Pilot Boat, offered its cellar as a mortuary._

_When the bodies had been laid out on the stone floor, Lassie, a crossbred collie owned by the pub owner, found her way down amongst the bodies, and she began to lick the face of one of the victims, Able Seaman John Cowan. She stayed beside him for more than half an hour, nuzzling him and keeping him warm with her fur. To everyone's astonishment, Cowan eventually stirred. He was taken to hospital and went on to make a full recovery. He visited Lassie again when he returned to thank all who saved his life._

While I'm not totally sure, I would expect this story to be available to English school children, and so Harry would be exposed to the story of Lassie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's Unbirthday gift –** Chapter 2

By _Aealket_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any HP world, and I'm not going to make any money on this drabble.

Based on an idea by Alex on the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group (message 144124, 'Lunatic Plot Bunny, Free for Use', Nov 15, 2010)

A/N:

Just to clear up some confusion, I'm using an image of the Yule ball I remember from the move, not the true canon of the book where the Patil sisters acted nearly as badly as Harry and Ron. It has been too long since I read canon, and I have read a lot more fan fiction since then.

- - (()) - -

When a knock sounded at the door to his office, Addison looked up from the mounds of paperwork he had inherited when he had agreed to become Headmaster.

"Enter," Addison said, and then sat back, somewhat surprised at the appearance of two of the instructors in his office.

"Good morning, Sir," Rolanda Hooch said as she took the farthest chair from the door.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Charity Burbage also said as she took the next chair.

Addison started to raise his eyebrows at the presumption the ladies were showing at just seating themselves, but checked himself; these were tenured instructors in his school after all and he needed to be available to his instructors.

"Ladies," Addison greeted them. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, Headmaster, there are a couple of things we can do for you," Charity said, with only a slight tremor in her voice showing she was a bit nervous.

Addison did raise his eyebrows at that and glanced over towards Rolanda, who nodded, much more confident in herself.

"Well, I do admit that I, and Hogwarts, could use some help in several areas," Addison allowed. "Who wants to go first?"

"I would like to be considered as a replacement for the Transfiguration instructor, Headmaster," Charity said, much more calmly than Addison had expected her to be from the nervousness she had displayed just moments earlier.

That did surprise Addison, and forgot himself so much as to stare at the woman.

"I know I'm not nearly as good as a Muggle Studies instructor as I could be since I grew up totally isolated from the Muggle world, Headmaster, and, to be honest, when I applied to teach here, it was to ease some of the load on Professor McGonagall. But shortly after I applied to teach at Hogwarts, the Muggle Studies position needed to be filled and Dumbledore strongly suggested that I devote my time towards that class. Since then, Dumbledore has always refused to let me help in Transfiguration for some reason, even though Muggle Studies does not take a full time instructor."

"Would you willing to sit an exam given by the International observers?" Addison asked. "I fully admit, filling the Transfiguration position would be very helpful, but they are not going to just allow anyone to take the position."

Charity nodded, becoming more and more confident now that her request had not been rejected out of hand.

"Madam?" Addison turned to Rolanda. "Do you also have a set of hidden talents?"

"Several I should think, Headmaster," Rolanda said calmly. "But I'm more than willing to take on the Muggle Studies class in addition to the flying classes I've been teaching. Neither class requires a full time instructor, and my duties as the official during the Quidditch matches don't interfere with classes. I still meet the stupid requirement about not being a Muggle-born that the Wizengamot has imposed upon the school, yet I'm also much more familiar with the Muggle world than Charity here, and I can promise that I won't want to use the out-dated materials that have been in place for far too long."

"Well, I admit I was hoping you were about to say you could take over Potions, since I'm having no luck at finding someone qualified for that class," Addison responded with a wry expression. "I find I really don't like the idea of begging someone that has left a position to come back."

"To be honest, nearly anyone could teach that class as well as Snape did," Charity said, offering her opinion. "However, I do know someone that you could contact; she wouldn't come near this place while Dumbledore was Headmaster, and I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have even considered her for such a position."

"Oh?" Addison asked while Rolanda looked curiously at Charity.

"Yes, Andromeda Tonks. She has the required knowledge and although she's not a full master, she is acknowledged as one of the best brewers in Great Britain, and if you're willing to let her bring her family to the castle, you could gain a History of Magic instructor as well, as her husband, Ted, is well able to teach that class."

Charity paused to see how her thoughts were being received, and encouraged by Addison's carefully schooled face, she continued.

"Dromeda has a daughter who she's very worried about since the daughter is a low level Auror and seemed to be caught in Dumbledore's web, so I'm sure Dromeda would jump at a chance to pull her daughter out of Dumbledore's sphere of influence."

"And what do you envision the daughter doing?" Addison asked as he wrote Andromeda's name on a piece of parchment.

"Teacher's aide, in either Transfiguration or Charms, or both, Sir. I'm pretty sure she takes after her mother in her ability at potions, but I also feel that that combination wouldn't work in a classroom."

"Auror, you said?" Addison asked, as he continued to make notes.

"Yes, only a couple of years on the force though."

"DADA needs the most help, and an ex-Auror will be able to at least drill some of the students while the full instructor deals with the slower ones." Addison mused aloud.

"Headmaster?" Rolanda's voice pulled Addison from his musings. He was pleased to see she was waiting for a response before continuing.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what are you going to do about the Heads of House for Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

Addison looked severely at the two instructors in his office. Charity was looking nervous again and Rolanda was looking more tentative as well. After his silence continued for several more seconds, Rolanda took a deep breath and visibly calmed herself.

"I think you'll do very well against some of our bigger discipline problems," Rolanda said with a grimace. "But we instructors are not students. Rather, we are employees, and in time I hope we will become trusted employees. Charity and I have been outside of Dumbledore's inner circle, and as such have another view into workings of this school."

Addison pondered that for a moment, and then nodded. "I'm more worried about the Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to be honest," Addison finally admitted. "I have spoken with both Mrs. Sprout and Mr. Flitwick about my opinion that using a teacher also as a Head of House is an experiment that seems to have failed. I would like to bring in four alumni from each house to be the Heads, but I'm still worried about the reaction from the two that were mostly managing to balance their loads."

Rolanda nodded as she added her concern. "I know Pomona was very upset about something, but I didn't know what it was that upset her. She's very proud that she's managed to deal with both responsibilities. Filius, on the other hand, is aware of how his hands were tied by Dumbledore, and I think he'll be willing to step aside."

Addison nodded again, this time in thanks. Rolanda's comments matched his first observations as well, but it was nice to have his feelings confirmed, and so he relaxed his expression slightly. "I do not want to lose Mrs. Sprout as well..." Addison started to say before Rolanda made a sharp movement in negation. "Yes, Mrs. Hooch?"

"I'm Madam Hooch, Headmaster, and with respect, Pomona Sprout is a certified professor and master of Herbology. She is not Mrs. Sprout. Likewise, Filius worked very hard to become a master of Charms, and should never be called simply Mr. Flitwick."

Rolanda paused while looking at Addison. When Addison did not cut across her statements, she continued. "I have needed to deal with the upper levels of Pure-blood society from time to time, and I know you meant no disrespect, but if you want to keep your Herbology professor you will need to stop calling her Mrs. Sprout."

"Ah," Addison said as his expression cleared in understanding. "While working with some other instructors in South America I was told that many in the academic world are sensitive about their titles."

"Very." Charity entered the discussion. "Pomona has worked very hard to balance her time between being a head of house and instructor of one of the core classes. Failing to acknowledge her academic achievements can be seen as adding insult to injury."

"I will still be replacing her as the head of Hufflepuff, but I will also try to talk to her about her achievements," Addison mused aloud before returning to the two seated in front of him. "Thank you for your time ladies; I will consider your suggestions for the vacant staff positions, and I will remember your comments about academic protocol. Mrs. Burbage, please be prepared to meet with the International observers. Now, unless you have a suggestion about an instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I need to get back to this paperwork."

"Nearly all of the staff felt that Remus Lupin did a more than creditable job as DADA instructor, Sir," Charity said as she and Rolanda rose to leave.

"And if you have Miss Tonks to act as an assistant, his monthly illness would not impact the rest of us as badly," Rolanda added as she and Charity left the office.

Addison looked perplexed and tried to figure out exactly when those two women had managed to take control of the conversation.

– – (()) – –

Padma shook the blanket out and then laid it on the ground before sitting herself on said blanket and starting to spread out the 'picnic' lunch Harry had provided. That task accomplished, Padma looked back towards Harry and Hermione.

The three of them and Lassie had just finished a rather intensive training session, and Padma was more than ready to rest, but Hermione was trying to pick a fight with Harry about something. Trying, because the madder Hermione became, the bigger Harry's smile became.

A warm body pressed against Padma's right leg and she smiled down at Luna as the dog shaped girl settled against her.

"How long until Hermione totally loses it, Lassie?" Padma asked.

"Wurf," Luna replied as she wiggled, applying pressure against Padma's leg.

"All right, you greedy thing," Padma laughed as she started to stroke Luna's coat. "I'm thinking that Harry's going to need to brush you out tonight, but based on how much you like that, I think you ran through that last bush on purpose."

"Wurf," Luna agreed contentedly.

Turning their attention back to Harry and Hermione, Padma and Luna watched as Hermione began to turn an interesting shade of red. That was when Harry surprised his friend by wrapping her in a short hug.

"Welcome back, Hermione," Harry said, while releasing his flabbergasted friend. "I've missed you so much."

Harry led the shocked girl over to where Padma and Luna were sitting.

"I know I have some more work to do to be ready to take Runes, but I think this will be the last nice Saturday this year and we're going to enjoy it," Harry explained as he sat himself on the blanket, on Padma's left side, surprising the girl as that was not the side Luna had commandeered.

"Please sit and join us, Hermione," Padma entreated. "I know I'm very tired, and I can still feel Lassie hasn't recovered all of her breath. We will all do better at our studies if we relax and just enjoy ourselves for a few moments."

Luna stood, stretched, leaving Padma's leg suddenly much cooler, and crossed over to where Hermione continued to stand. She then sat on her haunches while looking up at the brunette, laying her ears flat and letting out a soft whine.

Hermione scowled slightly at her three friends and then threw her hands up in surrender. "I swear you are even better than Crookshanks at looking pitiful, Lassie."

Luna's tail wagged a couple of times in reply and her ears perked up.

"I'm fairly certain Lassie is saying thank you for the complement, Hermione," Padma quipped while Harry just smiled at his pet's antics.

Luna gave Hermione just enough time to settle on the blanket before trying to climb on to Hermione's lap in spite of how she was way too big to be considered a 'lap dog'. Hermione seemed unsurprised and hugged the collie for several moments before releasing her and pushing Luna off of her lap, while saying, "That's enough, Lassie."

Luna stood and returned to Padma's right leg, sighing in contentment when Padma's hand began stroking her flank again.

"I think Lassie likes you, Padma," Harry remarked as he handed out some of the snacks Dobby had prepared for them. "She'd normally be glued to my leg instead."

"What can I say, Harry, your pet has excellent taste," Padma joked and then blushed slightly when Harry agreed by saying, "Lassie does have very excellent taste, I agree." Harry then turned his attention to Luna as he continued, "But she also has dog breath from time to time, so I'm thinking I'll need to start brushing her teeth."

Luna's head snapped up and she looked at Harry with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Or maybe she just needs to spend a bit more time as a human and she could brush her own teeth," Harry finished.

"Humph!" Luna said as she resumed her human shape while still sitting very close to Padma. "I enjoy the time I get to spend as a dog, Harry."

Padma scooted a bit away from the now too close Luna, and thus a bit closer to Harry, and then backed Harry's statement up. "And we enjoy your time as a human every bit as much, Lassie."

"Thanks, Padma," Harry smiled at Padma. "I keep telling Lassie that, but she doesn't believe me for some reason."

"And what are you smiling at, now, Hermione?" Padma asked before she melted under Harry's approval.

"Harry, you are such a _boy_," Hermione responded.

"Huh?" Harry asked. "What did I do?"

"Harry, I think..." Luna started to answer before she stiffened and became a dog again, jumping over the blanket to stand facing the gates, her hackles rising and a growl growing in her throat.

Alerted and alarmed by Luna's actions, all three teens stood while drawing their wands and unconsciously assumed the formation they had just been practicing: Harry in front, with Padma just behind him on his left and Hermione standing a bit behind Padma but off to Harry's right.

"Dumbledore!" Harry stated the obvious as their previous Headmaster came to a stop, surprised by the less than cordial greeting.

"Lassie, run find a professor and let them know we have an unescorted visitor on the school grounds," Padma said.

Luna's head shook in a definite no and her growls grew slightly louder.

"There's no need for that, Miss Patil," Albus said his eyes starting to twinkle. "Your Mr. Greengrass knows I'm coming for an appointment this afternoon."

"Are you a bit early for your appointment with _Headmaster_ Greengrass, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, but not by more than a quarter hour," Albus replied, his twinkle dimming a bit by the title Hermione used when talking about someone other than himself.

"It is normal for a guest to wait at the gates to be escorted in, Albus," Filius said as he came up to the small group. "The Headmaster indicated you were to be allowed to meet with him, only if you agreed to not try and meet with any of the students."

"Ah, my apologies, Filius," Albus sighed and turned away from the teens; he had hoped to talk to Harry if only for a moment. "Lead on, my good sir."

– – (()) – –

Upon hearing a knock at the door and looking up from the rather interesting letter he had just received from Daphne, Addison saw Filius standing there, with Dumbledore behind him.

"Headmaster, Chief Warlock Dumbledore is here a bit early for his visit. So you know, the school wards did not hold him at the gate; I found him on the grounds, about to approach a small group of students," Filius announced.

Thank you, Professor Flitwick," Addison said. "Please remind me to contact a warder about adjusting the school wards."

Albus made his entrance into the conversation and his old office at the same time, his eyes twinkling in humor. "Actually, there's an exception in the ward scheme for the current Chief Warlock or Minister, Mr. Greengrass."

Addison stared hard at the aged man in front of him hard enough to dim the twinkle a bit.

"Filius, have I lost my memory? Did I actually invite Chief Warlock Dumbledore into my office?"

"No, Headmaster, you haven't lost your memory, I'm afraid the Chief Warlock simply assumed you were ready for him. The House Elves haven't quite finished the waiting area at the foot the stairs, so I couldn't leave him there," Filius said, while smiling at the matching affronted expressions that were being displayed on both of the faces in the Headmaster's office.

"I…see…" Addison drawled in a tone that could freeze boiling water faster than any charm. "I realize you are somewhat familiar with this office, Sir, but it is normal and accepted behavior to wait to be invited into an office, especially if you are early for your appointment! Hogwarts is not under your general authority as Chief Warlock, and as such I expect you to follow the normal and accepted rules of courtesy and deportment in business."

Addison looked over towards Filius and noticed how much his Charms professor seemed to be enjoying the set down that had been just delivered to his old boss and made a mental note to talk to his Charms professor in more detail later. "Thank you, Professor Flitwick, please still remind me to speak to some warders. I will see the Chief Warlock off the grounds…"

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Filius nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Now, Chief Warlock, what was so important that you felt the need to discuss this face-to-face?" Addison asked, taking the initiative from Albus by preventing him from speaking first. "I am still dealing with the rather large mess you left here at Hogwarts and I don't have time for a lot of interruptions."

"The floo in this office…" Albus started to say before Addison interrupted him.

"Has been used too many times in my opinion. I don't want to have to ask again, Chief Warlock."

Albus frowned for a moment before pulling some parchment from out of nowhere and placing it on his old desk.

"My office received this notification that you have assumed the guardianship of Harry Potter as the Headmaster, and I wish it returned to me as Chief Warlock. I'm sure you know the Chief Warlock holds all guardian rights for any magical orphans."

"The Chief Warlock does hold such rights… until the orphan starts attending a magical school. Those rights then transfer to the Headmaster or Headmistress of that school as the Head is already acting '_in loco parentis_' during the school year, and it provides a more stable environment for the orphan if guardianship is not transferred a couple times a year."

"There is provision that allows for the Chief Warlock to maintain such guardianship over an orphan year round."

Dumbledore's rebuttal showed he had done his research.

"That provision requires that the Chief Warlock or Minster provide a reason, and does not supersede the _in loco parentis_ of the school's Head during the school year. Before I consider your request, I will need your reasons. Also, as Mr. Potter is now fifteen, I will be consulting his wishes as well."

"I'm sure you don't need to consult with Mr. Potter, he is…"

"He is a fifteen year old boy, Chief Warlock. And while that does not mean I will follow his wishes without fail, it does mean he should have a chance to express himself. I allowed my daughters to express their opinions before I accepted this position as Headmaster, and I cannot exempt any of my students from the same courtesy."

Albus grimaced and paused while he re-ordered his thoughts; this meeting was not going as he had expected it to.

"Mr. Potter has been staying with his Muggle relations since the death of his birth parents. I've been told that his home life is not…ideal," Albus finally ventured. "However, I was able to use the sacrifice of Mr. Potter's mother to craft some powerful wards. Those blood wards will keep Mr. Potter safe, only as long as he lives with his only remaining close relatives on his mother's side of the family at least part of the year."

Addison sat back at this revelation and then started to make some notes on some spare parchment he kept on his desk for just this reason.

"I will admit that is something that will need to be considered when it is time for Mr. Potter to leave at the end of the term, Chief Warlock."

"So you see why it is important for me to remain Mr. Potter's guardian," Albus said with confidence.

"No, I don't, Chief Warlock," Addison replied. "That you laid some questionable wards on the young man's place of residence is not enough of a reason to allow you to be the boy's guardian when he is not attending school. I need a real ongoing reason in order to satisfy the exception clause and I haven't heard one yet."

Albus sat back, somewhat shocked at the strength of Addison's refusal.

"The discipline surrounding this school is in a shambles, Mr. Dumbledore," Addison said, striking while he had the fool off-balance. "You personally prevented a small number of students from receiving deserved punishment, and now those students are suddenly very upset that they are expected to conform to the same standard that the rest of the student body is already following."

Addison paused only long enough to take a short breath; he did not want to give the fool a chance to gain the initiative. "And now you are trying to interfere with another of my students, a student that has already suffered through several incidents while attending this school when it was under your leadership. You will need a valid and compelling reason before I will even begin to consider your request."

Albus' face took on his 'I'm very disappointed in you' look, except Addison ignored the expression and snorted impatiently. "I'm waiting, Mr. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, but if you have nothing to say, we can terminate this conversation now, and, after escorting you off the school grounds, so I can get back to work."

– – (()) – –

After escorting Dumbledore off the school grounds, Addison walked over towards the four students who were still relaxing on the grounds.

"Mr Potter." Addison addressed his most famous student and was very pleased to see Mr. Potter's pet stand in respect. He was even more pleased when the other three all copied her.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry asked after standing.

"A couple of issues have come to light that involve you; please come to see me in my office tonight after dinner."

"May I bring my pet?" Harry asked.

"You may, as she will be a part of the discussion," Addison replied. "I also recommend you bring a quill and parchment with you. As I said, there are several issues and not all of them will require an immediate response."

"What's the password?" Harry asked, only to look around for a clue about what had upset the Headmaster when Addison frowned.

"I'm not upset at you, Mr. Potter," Addison said, although anger could be heard beneath his words. "There will be an outer office at the base of the stairs, the portraits in that room will let me know when you arrive, and will let you know when you are to come up the stairs."

"Ah, thank you, Sir," Harry responded.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students," Addison said as he left.

"Thank you, Headmaster, the same to you," at least two of the female of the students behind him said, with the other two following a heartbeat later.

– – (()) – –

"You are prompt, Mr. Potter, thank you. You and your pet may sit," Addison said as Harry and Luna entered his office that evening.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said as he sat, with Luna resuming her human shape and also sitting in the provided chairs without saying anything.

"As I mentioned, Mr. Potter, there are a couple of different issues that we need to discuss. The first issue I want to talk about deals with your classes next term. I would like for you to be prepared to take the placement test for both Runes and Arithmancy the first week of December. This is earlier than you expected, I know, but it will give the instructors a chance to place you, and, if you don't make the grade, it will still allow you a chance to decide on your additional classes."

"Yes, Sir," Harry responded while writing the dates on the parchment he had brought with him.

"You aren't upset, Mr. Potter?" Addison asked, a little surprised by Harry's calm acceptance.

"As I understand it, you didn't have to allow me the opportunity at all, Sir, and the schedule Hermione is using to help me catch up has me ready to take the test about that same time. She wanted another week to grill me, but I'm happy you were willing to let me even try."

Addison nodded and paused to make a few notes on the paper on his desk before bringing up the next point he wanted to discuss.

"Secondly, Mr. Potter, I want to address your pet, Lassie," Addison said, and he then turned to Luna. "Lassie, I understand you are not under a pet bond, is that correct?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Luna said, with little or no inflection in her voice.

"Professor Flitwick and I have spent some time cleaning out your previous house of Ravenclaw, and I would like to know if you want to return to your status as a student and member of that house."

"No, Sir, I would rather remain as Harry's pet, Sir."

Addison nodded and made another note, before turning back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, having a pet, such as your Lassie, is not something that has been seen at Hogwarts for a very long time. And the last occurrence did not end well for either the master or the pet," Addison remarked before turning very serious. "I have spent some little time observing your interactions with your pet and your friends, but I need to confirm some of my observations."

"Sir?" Harry asked when Addison stopped speaking and seemed to look for an answer.

"According to an open rumor, you have allowed your pet a place to keep some personal things and to change in private; is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered. "Parvati was very worried when she first gave Lassie to me, and offered to make some space in her dorm for Lassie's things. The other girls in that dorm have added to that space; it gives her a chance to shower and clean up away from myself and the other boys in my dorm. As I understand it, Lassie even has a bed there if she ever wants to use it"

"And you do not object to this possibility, Mr. Potter?" Addison asked.

"No, Sir, I do not," Harry answered with emphasis. "I've told Lassie several times that she is her own person and not my slave."

"Lassie is your pet, Mr. Potter, and in some people's eyes she is actually less than a slave."

"I stand by my statement, Headmaster," Harry answered firmly. "Lassie is her own person and is allowed to have her own thoughts and feelings. I'm very pleased to have her companionship and help, but I've also instructed her to tell me if she ever wants to be transferred back to Padma and allowed to be a student again."

"I see..." Addison made several notes before seeking some clarification. "Why would you need to transfer Lassie to Miss Padma Patil, Mr. Potter?"

"By custom, Padma is the only person that can release me from my state as a pet, Headmaster," Luna explained. "Harry didn't make me his pet. Rather, I intentionally lost a family honor duel to Padma, and Padma transferred me to her sister. Parvati is the one who gave me to Harry while keeping the right of first refusal."

"Hmmm, I did not know all of that," Addison mused. "I missed it somehow. Thank you for the explanation, Lassie."

More notes were written on the paper in front of Addison, before he checked a large tome to one side of his desk.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to move you and your pet into a different dorm room. You have been more than fair with your added responsibility; your grades have not suffered, in fact they have improved by a considerable margin. I also feel you and your pet deserve a bit more privacy than your current dorm offers. I know that at least two of your fellow students in your dorm have received detentions and have lost several points, with one of the students receiving two sets of detentions after making some untoward comments towards your pet. I want to remove at least some of the temptation. I understand you know the name of at least one of the House Elves; tomorrow after breakfast, call him or her and ask how to get to your new dorm. Your dorm's new password word is _cannis."_

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry choked out, amazed at the way the new Headmaster seemed to work.

Luna also seemed very surprised and her thanks were more glowing and heartfelt.

"Mr. Potter, that takes care of the easier items I wanted to discuss with you, the next issues are going to take a bit more time and effort," Addison warned.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you might not know it, but the Headmaster of your magical school is normally your magical guardian as well. This is because while you are attending school here, I am acting in place of any other guardian, using a concept known as _in loco parentis_. It has been found throughout the years that it causes much less strife if the Headmaster retains that guardianship throughout the year, rather than transferring it to another magical person during the times you are not attending classes. This normally only affects the Muggle-born and orphan students of course as the rest of the student body has well defined magical guardians."

Addison paused and let both Harry and Luna finish with the notes they were making before continuing.

"Your previous Headmaster has requested a change from the normal, and has requested that he take your guardianship while you are not at Hogwarts. He would like you to continue to spend time at your aunt's house, even though he admits that your life that has been _difficult_."

"Sir, if you remain my guardian would I still be required to spend time at my aunt's?' Harry asked when Addison paused.

"I do not know, yet, Mr. Potter," Addison replied. "I am asking for your opinion, although, I am not saying I will automatically follow your wishes. That will depend both upon my further research as well as how you present your wishes. Mr. Dumbledore has tried to explain that some special blood wards have been laid around your aunt's house that should help keep you safe. I will want to know if you can find someplace just as safe elsewhere as a part of your presentation."

"With respect, Headmaster," Luna spoke up at the pause while Harry started scribbling feverishly.

"Yes, Lassie?"

"Are you aware of You-Know-Who's return?"

Addison frowned slightly as he answered, "That is something we are going to be discussing a bit later in our conversation, Lassie."

"Sir, according to Hermione and Harry's renditions of You-Know-Who's revival, some of Harry's blood was used in the ritual that revived him. Based on my incomplete knowledge of wards, I think that should nullify any protection from the blood wards around Harry's old house."

"Hmmm?" Addison asked, intrigued by this new information.

"That's correct, Headmaster, Wormtail did use some of my blood, as well as a bone from Riddle's father," Harry supplied.

"Wormtail? Riddle?" Addison started to ask before raising his hand to prevent an answer. "No, that will need to come later in our talk. However, I will also be researching Lassie's hypothesis, and will take that into consideration."

"Headmaster, I can say that without a doubt I don't want to be placed under Dumbledore's thumb. But I would like a chance to formalize my arguments as well as come up with a different living arrangement," Harry said breathlessly.

Addison looked up from his own notes and nodded, a half smile on his lips. "Very good, Mr. Potter, say Monday evening? Based on my rather incomplete information and Lassie's recent comment, our discussion about your earlier years here at Hogwarts might take longer than I first thought. I admit I expected all of the rumors I have jotted down to be just rumors, now it sounds like that is not the case."

Addison turned back to his notes, and made several marks on a couple of different pages before reordering the small stack and turning back to Harry and Luna.

"I'm going to change the order of our discussion, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded in agreement when Addison paused and seemed to be waiting for some sign.

"As you are aware, my daughters are now attending Salem, and I just received a very pointed letter from Daphne," Addison explained.

Luna made a short gasp and interrupted with an excited squeak.

"Yes, Lassie?" Addison asked, frowning.

"Did Daphne find a Witchdoctor in training? Harry's dreams are worrying me."

Addison sighed, and made a few more marks on a page in front of him. "Yes, Lassie, Daphne spoke to a fellow student, and that student then spoke to her mother. In short, they are also very worried about these dreams. Mr. Potter, would you be willing to let a group of practicing Witchdoctors examine you on Friday? If you agree, between three and five visitors will be coming to England. Two or three of the visitors will actually be students and will be observing whatever ritual the two instructors will be performing."

"Please say it's okay, Harry," Luna pleaded. "I think it's important we learn what's going on. Your dreams are too vivid, and are too similar."

Harry glanced at Addison and then turned to Luna. "Lassie! You know I don't like things like that spread around."

"Mr. Potter, your pet is correct to be worried," Addison broke in, although he was quite pleased that Harry was not ordering or correcting his pet. This observation agreed with part of his notes and matched Harry's earlier statement about allowing his pet to have her own thoughts and feelings.

After Harry's attention returned to him, Addison continued. "Young full blooded witches and wizards are normally given some instruction to help prevent outside interference of their dreams, but with you being raised Muggle, you would not receive that instruction. If the Witchdoctors find an outside influence, they should be in a position to help negate that influence. If no outside influence is detected, then they will be able to point us towards a training regime to help you train your unexpected gift or talent."

"This isn't something Madam Pomfrey would be able to..." Harry's objection stilled when Luna put her hand on his arm and shook her head when he glanced her direction.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey is a superb school nurse and could be counted as a fine healer, but You-Know-Who has tied his fate to yours by attacking you personally several times since you started to attend Hogwarts. There are no healers at St Mungo's, or all of Europe for that matter, that can untangle the lines of fate. There are other magics, however, that can. Witchdoctors use soul magic regularly in their voodoo rituals, and while it's not as good as a full circle of Buddhist monk-wizards would be, it is better than what we can find here." Luna explained in an almost Hermionian tone of voice.

"You are very learned in other magics, Lassie," an impressed Addison commented.

"Daddy and I have traveled all over the world looking for different magical animals, Sir, and while most of our trips deal with flora or fauna, we always spend at least a couple of days looking at the local magical customs. Then, the first week we are back in England, we often compare notes, and Daddy has helped me make a journal of the different types of magics we've seen." Luna blushed slightly before she continued. "I'm very embarrassed by some of the things I first put into this journal, but Daddy has pointed out, that I was much younger then, and different things seemed to be important then. Like how the women Shaman of Tahiti were brown all over and that the orange feathers looked pretty against their skin."

"Hmmm?" Addison sat thinking for a moment, then addressed Luna. "Lassie, please have your father contact me. I would like to discuss an idea with him." Addison turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, your pet's explanation is very accurate, although I did not know about the circle of Buddhist monk-wizards and would have substituted a different culture's knowledge."

Addison remained pleased when the pet did not repeat her plea but let Harry make his own decision.

After a moment, Harry slumped, dropping his shoulders before looking up at Addison. "I really should learn to listen better; when Lassie, Padma, and Hermione all say it would be better to do something, it's certain I should do it. I'll agree to undergo whatever ritual our guests have planned."

"But, Mr. Potter?" Addison prompted.

"But I don't have to like the fact that something 'weird' is happening to me _again_."

"That is not an attitude that I find objectionable, Mr. Potter, as I would likely feel the same way. And this would be an excellent time for us to start our discussion on the _weirdness_ you have survived during your time here at Hogwarts. I would like you to take a moment, and, if needed, make a few notes and then tell me about your first year here. We will then repeat the process for your second year and, depending on the time, either continue with your third year or schedule a time when you can continue."

– – (()) – –

Addison looked up from his notes and then stared hard at an exhausted Harry. "Let me make sure I correctly understand something that has been bothering me. Your Godfather, Mr. Sirius Black, who happens to be the most wanted wizard in England, is innocent?"

"Yes, Sir!" Harry said. Harry felt as though he had been through the wringer not once but four times during the past two days. It was a good thing he had Hermione and Padma doing some of his research for his meeting with the Headmaster about Dumbledore.

"And Mr. Dumbledore is aware of this and has done nothing?" Addison prompted.

"Actually, no, that's not correct, Sir. It's the Minister that refuses to do anything. Hermione believes that some of the bad press that has come out of the Ministry is aimed at discrediting me and Dumbledore, and thus keeping us from exposing Riddle's return. And Sirius' innocence would come out first thing if the truth about Riddle was learned."

"Ah, there were several of us that wondered about the bad press our Chief Warlock had been getting," Addison said in a smug voice, before becoming serious. "The Minister is also in some hot water right now, and, as an Englishman, I cannot approve of imprisoning someone without a trial. We have been at this for several hours, Mr. Potter, but if you can go over this with a couple more people present, we can see about at least starting to get this mess cleaned up."

"If it will help Sirius, I would be willing to go over it again, Sir," Harry responded gamely.

"This will be one of the times that I'm happy about the floo in the Headmaster's office," Addison said as he rose and walked over to the cold fireplace. A few moments later the newly lit fire turned green and Addison was speaking to someone although he had whispered the name or address, so Harry and Luna did not know to whom he was speaking

"Why don't you like the floo in this office, Sir?" Luna asked as soon as Addison was sitting again.

"Having a floo in this office is a temptation to make deals in secret, Lassie," Addison answered. "Your previous Headmaster seemed to make constant use of his floo and, as a result, the other professors in this school generally had no idea when things were going to change. However, the professors do not need to know that we are talking about someone who is considered an escaped convict."

The floo flared up and turned green before three people emerged gracefully from the flames.

"Just once, I would like to exit a floo with that kind of grace," Harry muttered as Addison stood to greet his guests.

– – (()) – –

"Headmaster?" Harry asked as soon as the headmaster's guests had left.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you and your pet are dismissed. You need to get some rest before our next meeting, and I need to do some researching of my own."

"Thank you, Sir, but I have a question," Harry responded.

"Will it wait, Mr. Potter?"

"I suppose it could, Sir, but I would rather ask it now."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you may ask, but if I feel the answer is going to take some time, I may suggest we deal with your question after you have rested," Addison said as he settled back into his chair.

"Why did you ask my opinion about Madam Bones, Sir?"

Addison arched his eyebrows in a questioning manner, which Harry took as a sign he could continue.

"I mean, Sir, I'm just a student here and know nothing about most, if not all, of the people you were talking about; yet after that one man said he thought Madam Bones was not tied to the Minister and would be honestly shocked that Sirius didn't receive a trial, you asked me for my opinion."

"And I was very pleased to see you were paying close attention at the time, Mr. Potter," Addison said, before addressing Harry's question. "Mr. Potter, this is a school, and the teaching should go beyond what happens in the classrooms. I took this opportunity to have you express your opinion in a situation where not all of the variables were known. When you leave school, you will be required to make decisions based on partial information all of the time, and once out of school the fallout from those decisions becomes a great deal more serious – and like so many skills, the more chances you have to practice making decisions, the more likely you will make better decisions."

"Ah, but, Sir, if I'm wrong about Madam Bones, it could be very bad for Sirius."

"In this case, while you had incomplete information, I and one of the others in the room had more information than you did. In essence, I set up a situation where you could not make a life threatening choice, Mr. Potter."

"Should I have asked for more information then, Sir?"

"In general, you should always ask for more information, but in this case, I wouldn't have been willing to give it to you as I wanted you to have to think on your feet. After all, there are times when you can't stop and analyze every option."

"Don't tell Hermione that," Luna quipped.

"Actually I don't need to tell Miss Granger that, as I believe she knows it. But since she believes that research and analysis are her only strengths she shies away from making such decisions."

"Hmmm?' Luna interjected, "Harry, I think we will need to spend more time with Hermione if that is the case."

Luna then stood and reached for Harry's hand as she addressed Addison.

"Sir, thank you."

"For what Lassie?" Addison asked while Harry took Luna's hand and rose to his feet.

"Both for letting Harry give his side of what has happened to him, and for showing us how to help our friend," Luna replied before slipping into her dog form.

"Sir, I also thank you for the chance to tell my side of rumors," Harry paused and smiled down at his pet, "and for the new dorm room."

"I'm afraid the dorm room was awarded predominantly because of the poor behavior of your previous dorm mates rather than because of anything you did to earn it, Mr. Potter, although your improved grades and behavior towards your pet helped when making that decision. Now I expect I will be seeing you and your friends again all too soon to discuss the request by Mr. Dumbledore, so goodnight."

– – (()) – –

True to his words, all too soon, Harry and Luna were again in Addison's office; although this time they were joined by Hermione and Padma.

Hermione summed up her part of the presentation. "… So, based on Mr. Dumbledore's consistent failure to carry out his responsibilities of keeping Harry both happy and healthy, we don't believe he should be allowed any authority over Harry at all; much less during the time he is away from the relative safety of Hogwarts, especially if it is his intention to require that Harry lives with a family that has shown such abusive tendencies."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Addison said with what could almost be called a twinkle in his eyes and a smile in his voice. "Now I would like to ask you a couple of questions. According to your research, You-Know-Who is no longer going to be prevented from attacking Mr. Potter due to his use of Mr. Potter's blood in a ritual. What about the general witch or wizard that might wish to harm Mr. Potter? Is he still protected from them by the blood wards?"

"Sir, I'm not sure. I couldn't find a case like it in my research," Hermione answered.

"I'm asking for your opinion then, Miss Granger," Addison continued and only he noticed when both Harry and Luna perked up to pay attention to Hermione's answer.

"This is only a guess, Sir, but I believe that the wards will still protect Harry from the common witch and wizard. But I also believe that You-Know-Who could order someone to attack and, since Harry is not protected from You-Know-Who any longer, the attack might succeed," Hermione responded after a moment of thought. "But I have no solid basis for that conjuncture."

"Interesting, Miss Granger, I didn't think about the possibility of a command being used to bypass the ward's protection." Addison held up a hand to prevent Hermione from interjecting anything. "I did request an opinion, Miss Granger, and I will not assume it to be based on anything but your thoughts."

Hermione nodded, and took her seat with a sigh of relief.

"Now," Addison moved on to the next point in his agenda, "I asked Mr. Potter to suggest a different living arrangement if it is decided that Mr. Dumbledore is not to be responsible for Mr. Potter when he is away from the school. I also know I have since commandeered a lion's share of his time since then, but do you have any ideas we can work with, Mr. Potter?"

"Actually, Sir, when Harry mentioned that I took it upon myself to do some initial research," Padma interjected into the conversation.

"Miss Patil?" Addison asked in some surprise since, from his observations, this one of the Patil sisters did not generally like to bring attention to herself.

"Yes, Sir?" Padma responded, although you could see her setting her shoulders as if she expected some kind of rejection.

"Very well, Miss Patil, what have you found out?"

"Sir, I asked my father to check on the possibilities that the Potter family has additional residences."

"A moment, Miss Patil," Addison interrupted. "Why did you include your father in this request?"

"Because when I tried to find the information for myself, all of the normal avenues were closed to me as I was being dismissed as a minor, female, and not British born, Sir," Padma answered.

"And was your father able to discover the information?" Addison asked, somewhat impressed by how calmly Padma had answered.

"Yes, Sir," Padma said. "It seems the Potter family has three different residences: the house at Godric's Hollow that was destroyed in '81 and has not been repaired; Potter Manor in Sussex, but we believe Harry can't get into it until he turns seventeen; and there's a small place south of London. Unfortunately, that location is somewhat run down from years of neglect and I don't believe it can be made livable before the winter break. It is an option for the summer break, however."

"So it seems Mr. Potter does not have a residence for the winter break," Addison stated.

"That's not quite true, Sir," Padma replied. "He actually has five places to choose from: the Weasley family has offered, Luna's father has offered, Hermione's parents have offered, it is possible to remain at Hogwarts, and my father has offered to take Harry as well."

"Your father?" Addison asked, truly surprised by that revelation. He had been contacted by Hermoine's parents about the request their daughter had made, and he was not surprised by the offer by Mr. Lovegood, although he considered that to be an offer of last resort as there were no strong wards around the Lovegood keep and nearly everyone knew where the Quibbler was published.

"Yes, Sir, I believe he is most intrigued by Harry, and he would both like to thank Harry for his help in the maturing of my sister, as well as having a chance to develop a future business contact. We generally spend most of our winter break in the Indian state of Kerala, which is on the Western side of India, and our home estate is very strongly warded against any visitors."

"Do you have any opinions, Mr. Potter?" Addison asked in order to give himself a chance to think through this new development.

"I think the Weasleys are very much in Dumbledore's pocket, and so even if I'm not officially under his authority, I would still be under this thumb and accessible to him," Harry responded promptly since he had expected Addison to ask. "I wouldn't feel comfortable in Luna's house, since she said I would need to sleep in her bedroom, and there isn't a great deal of privacy there. And I would prefer either spending the holiday with Hermione's or Padma's families over staying at Hogwarts, Sir."

"And do you have a preference between the two, Mr. Potter?" Addison asked.

"Not really, Sir. I'd also like to defer this decision until we know the results from the ritual this Friday, in case something is uncovered that requires a different decision."

Addison looked hard at Harry, and then nodded and said, "I agree, this decision can wait until after the results of the ritual are known, Mr. Potter. That will also give me a chance to confirm or refute Miss Granger's interesting idea concerning the wards around your previous residence. I will, however, notify Mr. Dumbledore and let him know that he will not be granted guardianship over you during the break."

Addison looked over all of the seated students and then focused on the one who had remained very silent during the meeting. "Lassie, you have been very quiet, why?"

Luna looked over at first Padma and then at Harry before she answered, "Since I didn't do any of the researching, I don't have much to say, Sir."

"And what is your opinion, Lassie?" Addison asked.

"As much as I would love to spend time with Daddy this Christmas break, I think my place should be with Harry, Sir. Also, I agree with Harry that spending time with me at my old house would be very awkward. Beyond that I'm more focused on the ritual this Friday."

"Why is that, Lassie?" Addison asked.

"It feels important, Sir," Luna answered.

"It feels important? What do you mean, Lassie?" Addison pressed.

"I can't answer much more clearly than that, Sir," Luna answered very quickly, before she took a deeper breath and started again. "I sometimes feel things, Sir. Daddy had me tested before I started at Hogwarts, and I don't seem to have any trainable gifts, but from time to time I get feelings about either people or coming events. It's one of the reasons I wanted Parvati to give me to Harry; I now have a strong feeling about the witchdoctors, I think something is going to happen."

"Something bad, Lassie?" Padma asked just a heartbeat before Hermione.

"I don't think it's bad, just something important," Luna answered quietly.

Luna looked down when she felt something, and stared when Harry took her hand in support. Looking up, Luna saw Harry smiling at her. "Harry?"

"It's okay, Lassie, we're good," Harry answered.

Luna smiled in relief, then nearly started in surprise when Padma took her other hand and squeezed it, also in support.

"I think we are done for the time being," Addison interrupted, although with a smile. "We will meet again, sometime after Friday, to discuss any of the findings from the ritual and further discuss where Mr. Potter will spend the winter break."

– – (()) – –

_Mr. Dumbledore, _

_After discussing your request with Mr. Potter, and after hearing his responses, as well as reviewing the evidence provided by other students concerning Mr. Potter's childhood, I write to inform you that under no circumstances will you be granted guardianship of Mr. Potter. A copy of the evidence provided by the students has been forwarded to the DMLE, so you may expect a call from the DMLE regarding your past failures as Mr. Potter's guardian. _

_It has also come to my attention, from some of my contracts in the Wizengamot, that you may be introducing a bill to make yourself Mr. Potter's guardian by law. If you actually introduce such a bill, you may rest assured that the evidence and accusations against you regarding Mr. Potter's home life __**will**__ be discussed in an open session of that body. I am certain, however, that you will wish to avoid such an unpleasant event._

_Addison Greengrass, _

_Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus looked up from the freshly delivered letter to see Amelia Bones, flanked by two of her Aurors, at his door, and knew his day was just about to get a great deal worse.

– – (()) – –

"If I may have your attention," Addison proclaimed just before the evening meal started. "I have several announcements to make this evening. First, I am pleased to affirm that Professors Sprout and Flitwick will continue teaching here at Hogwarts. As many of you are already aware, Professor Burbage is now teaching Transfiguration; what you don't know is that Madam Hooch will start teaching Muggle Studies next week."

Most of the students applauded at these announcements. Professor Burbage's first classes had been a very pleasant surprise to those students lucky enough to have Transfiguration classes scheduled that day.

"Next," Addison continued after the noise settled down, "I would like to introduce Andromeda Tonks, who will start teaching Potions, effective from tomorrow."

The students again applauded, although not as loudly and a murmur of voices could be heard underneath the clapping.

"Sitting next to Professor Tonks is her husband, who will be taking over the History of Magic classes next week."

The murmuring grew; a married couple teaching at Hogwarts?

"I am also pleased to welcome Remus Lupin back to Hogwarts as our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Professor Lupin will have at least one full time assistant starting late next week, but she has not yet moved into the castle."

The clapping in response to this news was louder in volume as the older students remembered Professor Lupin as someone that knew his subject. The murmuring also grew as the fact that Remus was a werewolf was also divulged to the younger students.

"Lastly, starting tomorrow, we will be having some visitors from the United States here at Hogwarts. These visitors are practicing Witchdoctors and are here to study some of our teaching methods. They have agreed to give a couple of seminars while they are here, and a schedule will be posted in each of your common rooms."

No applause met this announcement although the murmuring did not likewise stop. Several of the more knowledgeable students remembered that the Headmaster's daughters had transferred to Salem and speculated that there was a connection between that transfer and the appearance of the Witchdoctors at Hogwarts.

"There will be additional announcements about each of the heads of house in the coming weeks." Addison started the last of his pre-meal announcements. "But, for now, Professors Flitwick and Sprout will retain their positions as head of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Professor Andromeda Tonks is a Slytherin Alumni and will be assuming the duties as head of that house, while Madam Hooch has agreed to take on the house of Gryffindor. With these last changes, the Witches and Wizards from the International Community will be returning to their own homes, allowing us to get on with teaching. We are thankful for their help. Thank you, enjoy your meal."

As Addison sat down, food appeared on the tables. At the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry turned to Padma with a frown and asked, "Does this mean you need to start eating at the Ravenclaw table again, Padma?"

"I think that it's likely, Harry," Padma replied, pleased that Harry seemed disturbed by the possibility she wouldn't be able to eat together as often.

"We're going to miss you at dinner, Padma," Luna added from Harry's side. "But we can still meet between classes as we have been, so it won't mean that we won't be seeing her nearly every day, Harry."

"I'm going to miss having a friendly dinner with you all as well," Padma sighed. "Some of the older students are blaming me for how hard Flitwick has been on your old house, and while they aren't being overt, they aren't being friendly either."

"Well, I don't recommend you become a pet to escape them, Padma," Hermione half-joked. "I'm not sure Harry will have room to sleep in his bed if he has two pets joining him."

Padma first stared at Hermione, and then blushed at the thought of joining Luna in Harry's bed while Harry halfheartedly scolded Hermione. "I'm sure I could make room for another dog, if she was Padma, Hermione."

"Um, Harry, I'm not an Animagus," Padma admitted in a choked voice. "If I joined you in your bed it would be as a human girl."

That stopped Harry's scolding, and all three of the girls smirked as Harry blushed very red and choked out an, "Oh!"

– – (()) – –

The evening selected for the Witchdoctors' ritual had arrived and Harry, dressed in only a loose robe and loincloth, was pacing the floor outside the room that had been prepared for this evening by the two Witchdoctors and three students, who had arrived at Hogwarts two days previously.

"I'll be sitting just outside of the circle, Harry," Luna said, trying to reassure both of them as the door finally opened.

Once inside the room, Harry did as he had been instructed, and took off his robe and handed it to Luna before lying down in the spot that the leader of the Witchdoctors, a woman named Mrs. Hawks, had instructed.

Even though Harry wasn't required to do anything except to lay on a prepared blanket, Mrs. Hawks, who had skin the color of midnight and teeth so white that many felt she could light the Great Hall with nothing but her smile, had spent over three hours speaking with Harry about the impending ritual…

Around him, several seventh year students, who were being allowed to observe the ritual, were taking their places on the periphery of the ritual circle. However, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Padma and Parvati, who as Harry's friends, had been given places of honor right on the edge of the ritual circle, were already in place. Luna, being more closely tied to Harry as his pet, needed to remain a little further away and had moved to sit with the three of Mrs. Hawks' students who were manning the drums.

Addison took his seat with the other instructors to observe the ritual. As he sat down, he wondered what the big deal was with the drums, they didn't look much like what he considered to be drums. He also wondered why the ritual circle was so much larger then he had expected; he had been told most of the ritual would involve Mrs. Hawks and her assistant dancing around Harry.

Then the drums started, and as one, the watchers leaned back from the concussive barrage of noise that suddenly filled the room. And the dance! Addison was unable to describe the movement proceeding around Harry as dance! Mrs. Hawks and her assistant whirled and circled the prepared area while their arms seemed to move independently from the rest of their bodies, yet both of the dancers were stepping or hopping together, as if they could hear a hidden rhythm in the wall of sound.

And the drums! Addison had never heard or seen such a thing as steel drums before, and the range of sounds coming from what looked to be the tops of two barrels was something that needed to be heard to be believed.

After watching the proceedings for a moment, Addison noticed that the five students around the circle had started swaying together, as if they could also hear a hidden beat to the wall of sound. Then he could feel it as well, it was subtle, but he could feel the stirrings of some magic, growing and falling in time with swaying of the students.

Then Filius joined in with the swaying from where he sat next to Addison. Here and there, one of the seventh years found the hidden beat and began moving in time with the others, and with each body joining in the ceremony as more than just as a watcher, the magic grew stronger.

The chaos of movement known as Mrs. Hawks, changed her pattern, using her body's gyrations to circle closer and closer to Harry's head. Once she had reached her destination, she stopped traveling, but her body continued to move, her entire being now leading the magic being gathered from the ritual.

In a departure from the original intent of the ritual, first Mrs. Hawks, and then her assistant, began chanting in a counterpoint to the beats from the drums, the assistant now moving with even wilder gyrations although she seemed to remain around Harry's feet, opposite Mrs. Hawks.

The chanting grew, the words only half sounding like English as they were slurred, first by the accents of the Americans, and then by the rhythm of the chant's lengthening of some of the vowels. Addison could only decipher maybe one word in eight, and the words he could understand, made no sense together.

Then, with an even three loud beats from the drums, it was over. The sudden quiet seemed much louder than the wall of sound it had replaced, although each and every student that had been swaying with the magic all blinked in confusion, as if they could not remember where they were and what they were doing here.

Before anyone could move, Mrs. Hawks called over to the drummers a word that sounded like exorcism through the heavy accent, followed by a slow count of two. Two of the drums began a softer and slower cadence, while one of the students joined the two teachers in the ritual circle and started a slow undulation of his body.

Before Addison could interfere, Mrs. Hawks left the circle herself and approached him.

"Headmaster Greengrass, your student has been possessed of a most vile and black spirit. We should start working at removing it immediately," Mrs. Hawks said, slurring her words while panting slightly from her earlier dancing.

"I...see," Addison said quietly. "Will Mr. Potter be seriously hurt by this ritual?"

"Non," Mrs. Hawks said, while shaking her head. "I expect he will be sore and likely be sensitive to bright light for a day or so, but he will be much the better for the removal of the evil."

"Very well, you can proceed," Addison decided, after thinking through the shortlist of whose spirit could be possessing his student. "I will want a more complete understanding of what you found, however."

"It is good, that you have agreed, Headmaster. And with so many of your students being able to feel the flow of our magic, this shouldn't take too long," Mrs. Hawks said before turning back to the ritual.

As Addison watched the new and unexpected ritual take shape, he decided that no matter what others might say about the magic practiced by the colonies and the primitive tribes around the world, he could now say it was not so much hogwash. Addison watched as Mrs. Hawks, with no preparation and no warning, created a rough human figurine out of nearly nothing and then forced a possessing soul out of Harry's scar and into the doll.

**References:**

The super polite manner of address that I tried to convey with Addison is a offshoot of the polite address used in Jane Austin's books. I have added to that convention by trying to have Addison not use contractions to make his speech stand out a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's Unbirthday gift –** Chapter 2

By _Aealket_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any HP world, and I'm not going to make any money on this drabble.

Based on an idea by Alex on the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group (message 144124, 'Lunatic Plot Bunny, Free for Use', Nov 15, 2010)

**A/N:**

When I started writing this I really it would be a short. Ah well.

– – (()) – –

"Ow!" Harry said, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings and wished that he had remained blissfully oblivious.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry's awake!" Harry heard Luna say, although in a thankfully quiet voice.

As Harry tried to open his eyes, he felt some sort of cloth that was not letting any light leak through brushing against his eyelashes. Deciding that his head hurt enough that he did not need to see right then, he closed his eyes, hearing several sets of different footsteps approach from his left.

"Mr. Potter?" Poppy's voice asked when the footsteps stopped.

"Yes?" Harry responded.

"I'm sure you're in some pain; we can help you sit up so you can drink something that will help," Poppy said in a soothing voice.

"Yes, please," Harry answered, in too much pain to really say much more.

"Here, Harry, I'm on your right side, lean on me, and I'll support you," Luna's voice said, although much like Poppy's voice had done, Luna's voice helped soothe Harry's jarred nerves.

"Unh," Harry agreed, as he let Luna help him sit up, before a cup was then put into his hands, and she helped him drink from it. As promised, the pain receded quickly enough that Harry was able to say "Thanks!" in a more normal voice.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter," Poppy said. "Now if you'll keep your eyes closed, I need to remove that bandage and check on how that scar is healing."

"Keep my eyes closed, right," Harry said, as he did as he was instructed as he felt different sensations against his head.

After a few moments, Poppy sighed and spoke again while it felt like she replaced the large bandages covering Harry's eyes. "Lassie, you may help Mr. Potter lay back down."

"May I remain propped up?" Harry asked. "I don't like talking to people while looking up their noses."

"Snerk!" came from Luna, although Harry could feel her arranging his pillow behind him and then helping him scoot back a bit.

"Not that you'll be seeing up anyone's noses today, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, although Harry could hear a hint of a smile in her voice. "Mrs. Hawks has warned me that your eyes will be very sensitive for another twelve hours or so. Just to be safe, I plan on keeping your eyes bandaged for several hours longer than that."

"Did Mrs. Hawks leave already?" Harry asked.

"She left late yesterday, Harry," Luna answered, "but she left a rather complete set of instructions on how to care for you."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out of it?"

"This is the second day since the ritual, Mr. Potter," Poppy answered. "For a completely unprecedented change, you're responding to your treatment exactly as Mrs. Hawks expected."

"Hermione will kill me if I miss the placement tests!" Harry exclaimed.

"Miss Granger, and the Misses Patil, have been very worried, Mr. Potter, so I don't expect they'll seek to put you back in my care right away," Poppy said sternly.

"Ron and nearly everyone who participated in the ritual have been by to see you, Harry," Luna put in. "And I think I heard Headmaster Greengrass say that the placement tests can wait until you're up and have a new wand."

"A new wand?" Harry had to ask.

"Mrs. Hawks believes that your old wand won't be a match for you any longer now that you've been through that second ritual. She also thinks you'll have a bit of trouble casting for a week or so while your core heals as well."

"A second ritual?"

"Yes, Harry, a second ritual. It seems that the first ritual revealed that your scar contained what Mrs. Hawks called a vile and evil spirit. Mrs. Hawks asked Headmaster Greengrass if she could remove the spirit bit right away, and our Headmaster used his _in loco parentis_ authority and agreed to let her remove the possessing spirit without delay. Mrs. Hawks warned us afterward that your eyes would be very sensitive to light for a short while, and, after running some tests, Madam Pomfrey agreed that the spirit had been bleeding into your core, which is why your wand might not work for you any longer," Luna explained.

"Voldemort was possessing me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Addison said as he entered the hospital wing. "It seems you were carrying around a bit of Mr. Riddle's soul. I hope you do not mind, but I've contacted the Unspeakables and have given them the doll Mrs. Hawks created in her ritual."

"Just great," Harry groused somewhat. "I'm the subject of more weirdness."

"I must disagree with you, Mr. Potter." Addison interrupted Harry before his self pity party could get really started. "This is a continuation of your earlier issues, and not a new issue. And since you are no longer possessed, it is very likely that the dreams, at least, should stop."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Luna said quickly. She was glad Harry had been pulled from his impending funk.

"So, what have the Unspeakables found out, Sir?" Harry asked while he regretted the lost chance to really sulk.

"They have not shared anything with me yet, Mr. Potter," Addison answered. "I would, however, like to discuss something with you that Mrs. Hawks strongly suggested before she left."

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Hawks would like you to go through a cleansing regimen. While the possessing soul has been removed, it was in place for so long that your core has been affected; a cleansing regimen will help with the healing. I informed Miss Granger and Miss Patil about Mrs. Hawks' request, since you were leaning toward staying with one of them over the winter break, just in case their parents objected to the requirements of such a regimen. Miss Patil has heard back from her father, and he has offered to help you perform a Vedic Agnihotra ritual of cleansing."

"Do you know what that means, Headmaster?" Luna asked

"Not much, I must admit, but what I have found seems to indicate that the Agnihotra is a non-sectarian ritual for healing and purification. The non-magical use the ritual as a means of gathering sacred ash. Since the ritual is non-sectarian, Mr. Potter is eligible to participate. With this kind offer from Mr. Patil, I recommend you spend the winter break in India, and thus benefit from this ritual."

"Is there anything I would need to do to prepare for this additional ritual?" Harry asked, somewhat at sea with all the different rituals that were suddenly focused on him.

"Miss Patil would be a better person to ask, but it sounds like you won't be able to take any more potions after tomorrow," Addison answered sharing what little he knew.

Addison then changed the subject after a brief pause. "Now as I entered, I heard your pet explain that your wand will likely not work for you any longer. As a result, I am planning for us to take a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow after you are released, with the primary focus being a visit to Ollivander's. He will be the best judge as to whether if you will need a new wand."

"Shouldn't Harry wait until his core has been healed or at least been cleansed?" Luna felt moved to ask.

"An excellent question, Lassie." Addison praised the girl. "If we were not in the middle of a school year, I expect Mr. Potter would go nearly the entire summer before getting a new wand. But we are in a school year, and Mr. Potter needs a working wand to pass his normal exams. Also, while wands are not needed much in the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes exams, a partially working wand is helpful. That said, it is possible that Mr. Potter will need yet another trip to Ollivander's at the start of next term after going through the Agnihotra."

"I think that is enough for the moment, Headmaster," Poppy interrupted before anyone else could say anything. "Mr. Potter looks to be fighting sleep to me, and to be honest, his eyes will heal better if he's sleeping."

Luna scolded him as she help him lay back down. "Harry, you should've said something,.

"I just became very tired, Luna," Harry just about managed to say around a very big yawn. His misnaming of his pet showing exactly how tired he had become.

"Sleep, Harry, I'll be here when you wake up," Luna said in a soothing voice, and from the deep breaths coming from the boy in the bed, it was likely Harry had not heard more the first two words.

– – (()) – –

"Monthly Bill, Monthly Curse, Riding the Stick, On the Rag, Riding the Cotton Pony..." Padma recited the list to herself as she curled into a ball on her bed. They were leaving for the Christmas holidays in two days, and her father had notified his daughters that he was planning to perform Harry's ritual as soon as possible during the holidays. That meant no potions of any kind for the week before leaving school, which meant that when their monthlies, or as Parvati liked to say, their Monthly Volcanoes of Doom started neither of the Patil girls could take the normal potions Poppy could provide. And suffering through her Crimson Wave without the benefit of those potions could be described as suffering through a bout of the Cruciatus in Padma's case.

"Oh, Padma!" a soft voice whispered above her.

"Go Away!" Padma cried. She would get through this without cursing the idiot that had just invaded her space. She would!

The visitor did not leave though; instead a pair of soft hands pressed themselves on Padma's back, and, and, and... some of the pain faded away, leaving a warm and pleasant feeling warring with the remaining pain.

"Wha?" Padma mumbled in shock.

"Your sister told me what you'd be going through, and your minder got me up here to help," the soft voice said. "If you uncurl a bit, I could help some more."

"Luna?" Padma managed to pin the voice to a name.

"Well, it's Lassie now, Padma, but I don't expect you remember that right now."

"I can't... Father ...ritual." Padma tried to convey her worry, but the absence of pain felt so good.

"This isn't a potion, Padma, it's a spell my mum came up with since she had such a rough time during her periods. She figured I'd have my first period here at Hogwarts, and so had prepared a set of instructions for me to follow, since she figured I'd have a hard time with the cramps like she did."

"Ohhhhh," Padma moaned in bliss as she uncurled and felt one of Luna's hands move to just below her belly button. More relief followed that hand, and Padma was able to turn her head and look up at her savior.

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting, and I could help," Luna answered. "Harry's very worried, he likes you a lot, you know, and would want me to help, even if I hadn't already decided to try."

Padma smiled at Luna even though looking at her over her shoulder was uncomfortable.

"I hoped I was reading Harry right, Luna, because I like Harry a lot too."

"I'm Lassie now, you know."

"Right now you're no pet, you're a lifesaver, and that makes you Luna in my eyes."

"Well, I guess that's true, but I'm not helping you to help Harry, you know."

"I do know, Luna. Is this spell something you can teach me?"

"Well, yes, but it isn't something I can teach you today. It's a very hard spell to learn while you're hurting."

"You sound like you know from experience, Luna."

"Well, I do. Mum didn't expect she'd die when I was nine, and thought she'd be able to actually teach me before I left for Hogwarts. The instructions she wrote were to remind me, and I didn't look at them until I was already suffering."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mum, Luna."

"I do miss her, but I have you and Harry now, and that helps. Daddy is pleased as well at how things are proceeding."

"Luna?" Padma asked tentatively, since Luna's words sparked a question that was bothering both her and Hermione.

Hmmm?" Luna responded, with most of her attention on the spell on her hands.

"Luna, you've mentioned your father several times, and it sounds like he knows and approves of you being a pet. There isn't a family I know of that would be pleased with something like that..." Padma's voice trailed off as she tried to make her worries understood.

"Why would Daddy be upset that I have such good friends now, Padma?" Luna asked as if she did not understand the problem."

"Friends, I understand, Luna; it's being a pet, I don't understand," Padma tried to explain.

"It took my being a pet to get those friends, Padma," Luna answered.

"And now that you have friends, why don't you want to be your own person again instead of Harry's pet? You don't think we'll abandon you now if you aren't Harry's pet any longer do you?"

"Sometimes I do, Padma," Luna replied softly, and Padma had to bite back a groan as the spell Luna was using slipped. "I mean I know in my head, it won't ever be like it was, but I... I can't really believe it. Now that I have… I couldn't face going back to that way of life, Padma."

"But as a pet you can't have a family, children of your own," Padma said, explaining what bothered her the most, since to not have her own family would be hell to Padma.

"That assumes I could have a loving family, Padma," Luna said as she tried to re-assert her magic over Padma's pain. "As a pet I'm protected from being forced into a contracted marriage and, while Daddy would never do that, Daddy is not the head of his house and he owes allegiance to another. I know there has been talk of forcing me into a contract with Rolf Scamander, even though Rolf is considerably older than I am. Daddy has managed to stave off any serious contract talks, but he knows he can't protect me forever. As Harry's pet, I'm no longer under Daddy's and, more importantly, the family's sphere of influence."

"Uhhhmmm," Padma gurgled as Luna's magic again won the war over the pain.

"And I already have family as a pet," Luna continued. "I knew when I lost that chess game that I would likely never be able to marry; very few magical families would accept me now that I've been a pet. And Harry's been kinder to me than I had really believed he could be. It seems he doesn't want to play with my body like so many boys would."

Padma nodded and tried to be more than a blissful lump of protoplasm.

"Of course, I do spend a goodly bit of my time as a dog. I still don't believe how very good it feels to have Harry or you brush my fur. And the way it feels when you or Harry scratch my ears or run your fingers along my flank is very addictive."

In the back of her mind, Padma made a note to discuss what she had just found out with Hermione and, possibly, Harry. Luna's deep seated fear of things going back to the way they were should just take some time to work through. The fact that part of the reason Luna had wanted to become a pet was to escape the possibility of being forced into an unpleasant contracted marriage, however, added a serious wrinkle to the long term plans Luna's friends were making in the hopes she would be willing to be her own person again. That Luna really enjoyed the time she spent as a dog was not a surprise, but that she was enjoying the tactile sensations in her dog form as much as she had just admitted, however, was raising a couple of warning flags in Padma's mind.

In the meantime, however, Padma gurgled and cooed contentedly while her new best and most wonderful friend in the whole world turned an eternity of pain into an hour that was not just pain free, but was bordering on sinfully pleasurable. If Luna would be willing to market this amazing spell, she would be declared the second coming of both Morgana and Maeve by the witches of the world. And in the hour Luna spent making sure her spell was firmly set on her, now no longer suffering, pack mate, Luna rambled on about whatever thoughts came to her, which in turn gave Padma a much deeper understanding of the remarkable girl.

– – (()) – –

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Mr. Potter." Addison welcomed the small group of people to his office. "I must admit I didn't expect you to bring quite so many to this meeting, however."

"Sir," Harry responded before explaining the small crowd of friends that had followed him to this meeting. "Hermione is expects that you're going to let me know if I made it into Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, and couldn't be convinced that I'd tell her as soon as I knew; Padma and Parvati came with me in case there has been any unforeseen something that might affect either my staying with them over the break, or the ritual their father wants to perform shortly; Lassie is always by my side if she can help it, although we're trying to restrict some of her time in her dog form and I've asked if she'll remain human for the train trip to London; and Ron and I were talking about Quidditch, and I'm not sure he even realized where I was headed."

"Too right, Harry!" Ron exclaimed in some embarrassment. "You could've warned me."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione huffed, at her much improved friend. "Harry did warn you, but you were too busy trying to grab that last bit of breakfast to pay attention." Much improved did not mean totally improved in Ron's case.

"Well, in order to satisfy Miss Granger's curiosity, I can re-arrange my agenda, this time," Addison said with slight smile, which then dropped from his face as he continued. "But, next time, please do not bring so many to any meetings I request."

"Yes, Sir," all of the assembled students echoed.

"Very well, you and Lassie both made it into both Arithmancy and Runes, Mr. Potter, but you only just barely made it into Arithmancy. You'll need to work very hard next term to continue catching up in that subject. Fortunately Lassie cruised into both of the classes with very acceptable scores, even though she didn't need to take the exams at all."

"Good for you, Lassie," Harry said praising the girl standing beside him, which calmed Addison's worries about Harry not wanting his pet to do better than he had. Meanwhile both Hermione and Padma smiled in congratulations at Harry.

"Since Miss Padma Patil is also in both of those classes, you can get your break assignments from her." Addison returned the attention of the students to himself. "Now, if Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would kindly exit my office as they are not required for the next part of my meeting with Mr. Potter..."

After Ron and Hermione were safely on the other side of a closed door, Addison addressed the remaining students. "Miss Parvati Patil, Miss Padma Patil, please convey my gracious thanks to your family in offering to assist in Mr. Potter's healing by both offering your home for the break and for offering to lead Mr. Potter through a ritual. Now, for the rest of my meeting, I would like to speak with Mr. Potter and his pet. While we'll be discussing some long term ramifications, there will be nothing that is going to affect his being in India this winter break."

"Sir," both Parvati and Padma echoed as they gave a shallow bow and then left the office as well.

"Pleased be seated, Mr. Potter, Lassie," Addison said to his remaining student and his pet.

"Long term ramifications, Sir?" Harry asked as he and Luna took two chairs.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Addison answered. "In the last week while you were dealing with getting used to a new wand, completing your end of term exams, and taking your extra placement exams, a few things have come to light."

"What things, Sir?" Harry asked when Addison paused.

I have received the first report from the Unspeakables about the soul fragment which had been removed from your scar. Using a little known ritual based on 'The Principle of Contagion', that is, 'Once together, always together', the Unspeakables have determined that your scar was not the only soul fragment Mr. Riddle created. There's some belief that using the fragment removed from your scar, the Unspeakables, with the help of some Hit Wizards, will be able to neutralize Mr. Riddle for at least some years."

"That's good news, Sir," Harry said with some relief.

"It is very good news, Mr. Potter. Also, the Unspeakables confirming that Mr. Riddle has returned has finished the downfall of Minster Fudge. It is not yet official, but there will be a new Minister when you return to Britain after your break. That in turn leads to the next bit of news I have for you."

"If Fudge is almost out of the picture, does the next bit of news deal with Sirius?" a hopeful Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Addison answered. "My next news does indeed deal with your Godfather. Madam Bones has reviewed all of the information and evidence you provided and has been convinced of your Godfather's innocence, and, while there are legal hoops that still need to jumped through, I believe that your Godfather will no longer be a wanted man by the start of next term."

"Is there anything I can do to help move this along, Headmaster?" Harry asked, still in a very hopeful voice.

"If you could contact your Godfather in some manner and have him in turn contact Amelia Bones at the DMLE, Mr. Potter," Addison answered. "I suspect there will be some need for mutual assurances between your Godfather and Madam Bones before they are actually willing to meet, but we can leave those arrangements to them."

"Will Sirius be taking over Harry's guardianship, Sir?" Luna asked.

"That is very doubtful, at least in the short term, Lassie," Addison answered, and continued before Harry could protest. "There are several cases on the law books where guardianship cannot be given to anyone that has been subjected to long term exposure of a Dementor's unpleasant aura. Mr. Black will need to be given a clean bill of health from the healers after he has been cleared of all criminal charges, before the subject can be even considered."

Luna turned to her master with a bright smile."Still, that is good news, Harry."

"Yes, it is good news, Lassie," Harry smiled back at the ray of sunshine on his left.

"Now there is one more bit of news, and, unfortunately, it is not as pleasant as the last item," Addison said somberly.

"What is it, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Dumbledore is trying to make several objections to you spending time away from your aunt's residence if you do not remain at Hogwarts, and he is pursuing these objections even though he has no legal authority to do so."

"Can he make trouble for Harry, Sir?" Luna asked after a second pause to see if Harry wanted to voice the question.

"I am quite sure that he is going to try, Lassie," Addison answered.

"How do you know, Sir?" Harry asked. "You've said Dumbledore has been frozen out of using the Wizengamot regarding my placement."

"I know because Mr. Dumbledore contacted Miss Granger's parents to let them know that he intended to pick Harry up from their house in two days time," Addison responded

"Huh?" both Harry and Luna managed to say.

"It seems Mr. Dumbledore has convinced himself that Mr. Potter will be staying with Miss Granger," Addison explained. "However, I am very pleased to report that Miss Granger has kept her parents very much 'in the loop', as they expressed themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Granger have contacted me and have also tried to string Mr. Dumbledore along, saying they wanted confirmation from Miss Granger before they would agree to him taking you, Mr. Potter. I believe he will be showing up at the Granger residence early the day after tomorrow with some Aurors that are more loyal to him than to the law in an attempt to force the issue."

"Hermione and her parents...?" Harry started to panic before Addison cut across Harry's concerns.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter. None of the Granger family will be there, although there will be some more dependable Aurors polyjuiced to look like you and the Grangers in the house. Should Mr. Dumbledore arrive, as we expect he will, he, and his force of Aurors, will be facing attempted kidnapping charges, and with Mr. Fudge no longer a power Mr. Dumbledore can use to get out of trouble, we believe Mr. Dumbledore will actually be required to attend a trial to answer to those charges. If such a trial does occur, I will be attending any trial as your guardian, and your presence will not be required."

"And the Grangers, Headmaster, they will be okay?" Luna asked while Harry tried work through the ramifications of what he had been told.

"They will be in India with you, Lassie," Addison answered. "After I was contacted by the Grangers, I contacted Mr. Patil in case he had also been contacted by Mr. Dumbledore. I had a short meeting with the Patils, the Grangers, and Madam Bones yesterday, and Mr. Patil has offered to let the Granger family stay with them as well. It seems Mr. Patil does not like Mr. Dumbledore and is actually quite pleased to be able to offer Mr. Dumbledore an ill turn."

"You didn't tell Hermione, Padma or Parvati, Headmaster?" Harry asked, knowing he would be upset if his plans had been overridden in this manner.

"I will leave that to their parents, Mr. Potter. After all, they should know how to break the news to their daughters better than I would," Addison answered.

"Excuse me, Headmaster?" Harry offered tentatively.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Addison asked, while wondering what his student was thinking to bring about such an unsure response.

"I understand that you, as my guardian, need to attend such a trial. But, if Dumbledore is brought to trial after we're back from India, I would like the opportunity to attend the trial."

"Why, Mr. Potter?" Addison asked baldly, hoping to surprise some additional information from Harry.

"In part, as some kind of closure, Sir," Harry responded. "Lassie and I have spent a lot of time talking about what should've happened after my parents' deaths. I'd like to see the man responsible face at least some consequences for his actions."

Addison took a moment to think about what he knew about the expected trial before he answered.

"I will take it under advisement, Mr. Potter," Addison allowed. "I admit that I am hoping the trial will occur while you are still in India. If the trial is delayed until after the term starts, it will depend somewhat on the information that is uncovered during the pre-trial interviews as well as how you are doing under your new workload."

"Understood, Sir." Harry sighed, thankful that Headmaster Greengrass hadn't ripped into him for the request.

"Now, you and Lassie need to head down to catch the Express, Mr. Potter."

"Sir," both Harry and Luna echoed and they left the room to run down to the train.

– – (()) – –

Harry, Luna, Hermione, Parvati, and Padma had snagged a single compartment, near the front of the train for a change. Ron and Lavender had been by, as well as several of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Having the team drop by to complain that Harry had been removed from the team turned out to be a fortunate thing as Draco had shown up at the same time with the intention of cursing Harry.

Every since Addison had taken over as Headmaster, the Slytherins in general and Draco's clique in particular had been kept on a very short leash. Draco was not used to being held responsible for his actions and his frustration at not being able to lord it over those he considered to be lesser students had left him in a vile mood.

But even Draco knew better than to start something when outnumbered by such a large number. As soon as he stalked off, Fred, George and Katie shared a devilish grin and followed the blonde ponce to make sure he didn't get away with anything.

Once the five friends had started to settle in for the trip, Luna had recalled that she knew something that Hermione and Padma did not. Harry smiled as he watched Luna try to, yet again, contain herself. His blonde pet had a secret she wanted to keep but the news was burning a hole in her throat, and since she was to remain human, she couldn't escape into her dog form to keep from blurting the news out.

Hermione, Parvati and Padma put up with the squirming and giggles for about half an hour before they looked at each other and put down their books, or magazine in Parvati's case, and turned their attention to Luna, which just caused the girl to dissolve into more giggles and Harry to sigh.

"What's Lassie trying very hard not to say, Harry?" Parvati asked.

"The Headmaster has shared a bit of information that he felt would be best passed on to you three by your parents," Harry responded, which caused Luna to wiggle before burying her head into Harry's shoulder and laughing. "But Lassie has no experience in hiding things from friends and, since she feels the news is good, she's suffering from a complete lack of decorum. If we hadn't requested that she spend more time with only two legs, I suspect she'd be bouncing between your laps."

"Then it's a good thing we asked she remain human," Padma smirked. "While I'm really fond of Lassie's four footed affection, she's too big to be considered a lap dog."

"You'll need to get used to it for the next month or so, Padma," Hermione spoke up, "since she'll be seeking your lap while mine isn't available."

This was the wrong thing for Hermione to say, and Luna could not contain herself and started laughing even harder.

"I never have figured out how she managed to convince you to let her climb on to your lap so often, Hermione," Harry said, while trying to deflect the conversation a bit. As he expected, Hermione ignored his attempt.

"Give, Harry!" Hermione demanded in her best no nonsense tone of voice.

Harry ignored the order, and Parvati calmly placed her hand on Harry's leg just above the knee before smirking at Hermione, "It looks like having Lassie ignore all of Harry's orders has taught Harry how to ignore Hermione's orders, sister, so I think we will need to deal with this ourselves."

"Huh, now wait a minute," Harry started to say.

Padma ignored Harry and nodded to her sister and twin with a smile, as she reached across the aisle to put one of her hands on Harry's other knee.

"What?" Hermione asked, before the normally reserved and refined Padma Patil launched herself at Harry to start tickling the boy from one side, while Parvati attacked Harry's other side with additional tickles. When Luna tried to intervene on Harry's behalf, Hermione also found herself caught up in the all out tickle war when she blindsided the blonde with some tickles of her own.

The ensuing battle of laughs ranged from one side of the compartment to the other. A true melee or free-for-all, no true teams formed. When Harry managed to land a few tickles on Parvati, Padma switched targets and attacked Hermione as Luna attacked Harry, who then attacked Padma while she attacked Luna as Hermione and Parvati attacked each other.

Somehow during the battle royal Padma found herself on the floor with Harry half on top of her and with Harry's hands accidentally in inappropriate places. For just a moment, the two of them stared at each other before Padma gave in to an impulse and gave Harry a quick peck on his lips before applying her fingers to Harry's short ribs, With Harry's attention so distracted by the peck and feel of her softness under his hands, the attack to his sensitive sides proved devastating.

Cessation of hostilities did not happen until all of the teens were breathless from laughing too hard. As the five friends untangled, robes were straightened with some blushes, and Luna sighed in contentment as she cuddled up against Hermione, one of her pack-mates. Parvati now sat on Hermione's other side while Padma and Harry settled in across from them.

"I've never had a chance to have a tickle war before," Luna announced to the compartment. "I really hope we're able to do this again sometime."

"We're supposed to be too old for such a thing, Lassie," Padma said as she took a chance and actually snuggled into Harry's side. Padma smiled and blushed just a bit when Harry draped an arm over her shoulder and held her against him.

"We are supposed to be too old for lots of things, sister," Parvati responded, smiling at the sight of her sister and Harry. "But I don't really care, I don't get near enough time to interact with you during the school year, and for a change, we could attack someone else instead of each other."

"Although you did get to attack each other as well, if I recall correctly," Hermione added as she draped an arm around each of the girls beside her. "I haven't been a part of a tickle war either, Lassie, and I enjoyed it as well."

"Now, what do you want to tell us, Lassie?" Parvati asked, somewhat shocked that Hermione was hugging her and Luna.

"I'm really supposed to let your parents tell you," Luna complained.

"And I DO NOT want to have to explain to our Headmaster about why we couldn't keep a secret," Harry suddenly interjected. "It would be just like the man to use this as a small kind of test, and since he's been more than fair towards Lassie and me, I don't want to mess up if I can help it."

That caused the girls in the compartment to pause and reflect, before Hermione added her own opinion. "You're right, Harry, that _**is**_ something he'd set up. I swear he's always testing and probing me when I'm in his presence."

"He is much like our father in that regard," Parvati volunteered. "I believe it's a part of the traditional pure-blood way of raising children just like themselves."

"Is that why you always seem so calm in the Headmaster's presence, Padma?" Harry asked the girl he was still holding against his side.

"Yes, that's the reason, Harry. Parv and I were always being tested in the same manner before we started attending Hogwarts."

"Since we started going to Hogwarts, our honored Father has cut down on the tests while we're at home," Parvati added. "Pad and I think that he's missed us enough that he wants a chance to re-connect with us before the testing starts."

"Generally it isn't until half-way through the summer break before he starts probing what we've learned during the previous year," Padma finished.

"So your secret is safe, Lassie," Hermione decided. "I'm also not sure I want to disappoint our new Headmaster; he's won me over with his even handed treatment of the troublemakers in Slytherin."

"And Ravenclaw," Padma added. "Professor Flitwick has been given a free hand to take care of the bullies in my house. A little late to help Luna, but many in my house now need to watch what they say or do."

"Good!" Harry exclaimed with a viciousness seldom seen from him.

– – (()) – –

Harry exchanged a smirk with each of the girls as they stepped off of the Hogwarts Express to find Addison at the station together with some additional people.

"Daddy!" Luna exclaimed in surprise and, forgetting her instructions to remain human, a collie bounded away from Harry and up to a man with cotton candy hair who was wearing garish robes.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione also exclaimed in some surprise as her Muggle parents could not cross over to this side of platform nine and three quarters without help.

"Don't head out without letting me introduce you to them properly this time, Harry," Hermione called over her shoulder as she also dropped her normal reserve and ran over to her parents.

"So you were able to keep a secret, Mr. Potter?" Addison exclaimed in surprise. "I did not think both you and your pet could do it."

"Well, it helped when I mentioned that I felt you would test me like that just to see if I could keep a secret. We all agreed it sounded like a test, and we were able to get through the rest of the trip without mishap," Harry replied, with a bit of pride in his ability at guessing it was a test and passing it.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." Addison praised the young man. "It would have been better if you had not needed to pass it off as the test it was, but being able to keep the secret is still better than divulging the information."

"HARRY!" Hermione announced her return with a screech and nearly tackled Harry in her exuberance. "Harry, we're going to get to go with you to India! Is that the secret?"

"Yes, Hermione, that's the secret," Harry managed to get out, while trying to maintain his balance. "I told you Lassie felt it was a good thing. And remember how Lassie reacted about your comment about Padma needing to provide a lap while you weren't around?"

Hermione nodded before visibly composing herself to face her Headmaster. "Sir, I'm very grateful for your help in keeping my parents and me from being torn apart by our previous headmaster."

Addison raised an eyebrow in pleased surprise before he answered. "Miss Granger, your own actions made it very easy to help out. Since you have been very open with your parents, when something unexpected happened, they felt it worthwhile to contact me. If you had not been keeping them fully updated, things might have been different."

"Still, sir, you've done my family an unexpected service. Thank you."

"Miss Granger, I have not helped that much," Addison disavowed. "But you are welcome for the small things I have completed on your family's behalf."

Hermione nodded, and turned back to Harry.

"Harry, have you met the Patils yet?"

"No, Hermione," Harry answered. "I'd only just finished talking to our Headmaster when you announced your pleasure at your unexpected trip."

"I believe they are still greeting each other and haven't passed along the information about the additional guests," Addison said, while looking over to where the Patils were congregating.

"Then come meet my parents properly, Harry," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand and pulled him towards her parents who had watched the previous exchanges with smiles on their faces.

– – (()) – –

"And you're sure I don't need to be concerned?" Evan Granger asked Parvati as he, Robyn, Ganaraj, Rujula and Parvati watched the four teens playing some kind of game that resembled Keep-A-Way on steroids. Whoever was 'It' needed to dodge incoming spells while trying to tag one of the other players.

"Very sure, Mr. Granger," Parvati answered. "As far as Harry and Hermione are concerned, they're siblings. When Hermione starts dating someone, if that someone is magical, Harry may be giving him a talking to, just like you will."

"And Miss Lovegood?" Ganaraj Patil asked.

"We're all worried about Luna, Father," Parvati answered. "According to Padma, Luna has no ambitions to be anything other than Harry's pet dog." Parvati paused a moment while focusing on the collie that was currently running interference for Hermione. "She's started treating us like we are a part of her pack, with Harry and Padma as the alphas. We currently think that because she's spent so much time as a dog, she's starting to lose her humanity. It seems there really are good reasons not to learn how to be an Animagus until you're older."

"Is that why you all are trying to limit her time as a dog, daughter?" Rujula asked. "I was surprised when I heard young Harry being quite stern with her."

"Yes, Mother," Parvati again answered, while thinking that tomorrow she would see if she could join in for the training sessions.

"And you said Padma and Harry haven't starting dating?" Ganaraj interjected. "They look very close to me."

"I think they are about to start, Father, but they haven't actually started yet." That decided matters for Parvati; she would be joining the four tomorrow, so she would not be the one that had to answer prying questions.

"I know someone that might be able to help with Luna," Robyn said in the silence. "She has a granddaughter that is a witch, so she knows about magic. I contacted her after Hermione came clean about some of the things that have been going on at that school. I thought Hermione might need some counseling. Now I think Luna needs it more."

"That's a good idea, dear," Evan said "I'll contact her this evening, to try to set up an appointment for as soon as we plan to return to England. Or I will if Parvati doesn't think Harry would object..."

"Harry's just as worried as the rest of us, Sir," Parvati said, while perking up. Something good might come from this question and answer session by the parents after all.

"Father?" Parvati asked quietly.

"Yes, daughter?" Ganaraj responded.

"I know we are all very curious; did Mr. Dumbledore visit Hermione's home as you expected him to? We were all tied up with the Agnihotra the day the Headmaster expected Mr. Dumbledore to act."

"He did, Parvati," Ganaraj said with an evil smile. "According to your Headmaster, Mr. Dumbledore showed up with two people who were dressed as Aurors. I've been told he was quite shocked to discover that the people in the Granger's house were true Aurors. Madam Bones has proven quite knowledgeable about the laws and has managed to get Mr. Dumbledore removed as the Chief Warlock pending his trial."

"Harry's hoping that any trial doesn't happen until we have returned to England, Father," Parvati told the adults.

"I'm afraid the trial is planned for a time before we get back, daughter. Both sides of the trial are pushing for an early date: Mr. Dumbledore, as he feels he will win and would like to get his office of Chief Warlock back, and Madam Bones, as she would like Mr. Dumbledore permanently removed from all of his offices as she is likewise confident of success."

"I'll tell Harry, Father..." Parvati started to say.

"No, daughter, please don't tell him," Ganaraj interrupted Parvati. "We'll tell him this evening at dinner, so you won't need to keep quiet for long, but we want to be the ones that let him know."

"Yes, Father," Parvati agreed, bowing her head.

"Now, Parvati, I would like to hear your opinion of your new Headmaster," Ganaraj said, changing the subject.

"I'm very comfortable with our new Headmaster, Father," Parvati answered quietly. "I've not had much need to be in his presence, so I've very little personal experience. However, Padma and Harry are both very pleased with him. Padma may be approaching you about no longer needing our minders, and Harry feels the Headmaster has been very fair with him. Harry is especially pleased that the Headmaster doesn't seem to be keeping any secrets from Harry that Harry should know about."

Ganaraj nodded his head and smiled.

"I know we've had even less contact than Parvati," Robyn added. "But Hermione is also pleased with the changes he's made, and with how he's interacting with the school and Harry. And Evan and I are very pleased with how he convinced Hermione to be more open with us about some of the things that have happened in the past."

Ganaraj nodded again, this time towards Evan and Robyn.

"The children are wrapping up this session," Rujula interjected. "Parvati, you said they do this twice a day?"

"They try to have at least one such session every day, Mother," Parvati answered. "And they try to have two such during the weekend. And they have different games they play. If they go out again this afternoon, it will be a very different kind of workout than this one."

"Games?" Evan asked.

"They're keeping some kind of score, Sir," Parvati said. "But in reality they're training Harry and each other."

Evan nodded and turned away from the balcony towards the main part of the mansion. "I need to think on this for a while longer."

– – (()) – –

The Patil estate was nestled into the foothills of the Western Ghats in the Waylanad district of the India state of Kerala. According to Ganaraj, this area of India was very sparsely populated, making it perfect for several magical families to build their homes there; having things like portkeys and being able to apparate made otherwise inaccessible locations ideal for the secretive magical community. Harry was even allowed to fly his broom some, although the forest prevented him from flying as fast as he would like.

Today, however, did not find him on his broom. He and Padma had finally managed to slip away from the crowd of family and friends to walk some of the trails surrounding the estate and not more than five minutes into their walk, their hands had somehow managed to become clasped together. When, after a short time, Harry did not let go of her hand, Padma smiled and sighed in relief.

"That was a pretty heavy sigh, Padma," Harry remarked after waiting a few seconds to see if Padma would say anything.

"You didn't let go, Harry, that pleases me," Padma replied.

"I don't want to let go, Padma," Harry admitted after few moments, then he blushed and pushed on. "I'd like to do more than just hold hands..."

"You would?" Padma asked, blushing to match Harry's crimson, although it was not as noticeable on her darker skin.

"I would... as long as you don't mind," Harry confirmed, feeling a bit more confident since Padma had not removed her hand from his, even after his admission.

"I... I think I'd like that, Harry," Padma managed to stammer as some of her dreams started to come true.

"You do?" Harry asked. "You think you'd like to do more than hold hands?"

"With you, Harry, yes, I'd like more," Padma said, her own confidence growing as well. "Holding hands is nice, but I'd like some hugs, and some dates while progressing towards foot rubs, back rubs and the all important kisses."

"And some dates? And kisses?" Harry seemed dumbfounded, which restored Padma's good humor.

"Harry, I've no idea how you could spend over four years at a mixed gender boarding school and still have no idea how boys and girls interact when they start to be more than just friends," Padma said in an exasperated voice, although her grin eased the sting of her words.

"That always happened to someone else and not to me," Harry offered in explanation. Then, taking Padma at her word, Harry moved a bit closer, and after relinquishing his hold on her hand, he slipped his arm around Padma's waist.

"So will I get some dates?" Padma asked, although she felt sure of the answer.

"Yeah, dates and hugs; then maybe, if I get good at the dates and hugs, some kisses."

"And the foot rubs?" Padma pressed as her own arm slipped under Harry's and then around his waist.

"Hmmm, I think I'll stick with the back rubs and let Luna give you the foot rubs," Harry half teased.

"Not Lassie?" Padma acknowledged the more serious turn in their discussion.

"I was told it might help her lose some of her dogginess," Harry explained.

"Is that even a word, Harry?"

"I don't know, but you understood what I meant, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I guess I did," Padma allowed. "I feel so guilty about her. She has so much she could offer, but the bullies in Ravenclaw have won. They've beaten her into being happy at being nothing more than your pet."

"And I just allowed it to happen as well," Harry added. "I felt so fortunate that someone wanted to be with me that much, someone that trusted me enough to actually put her body and life in my hands. The headmaster tried to warn us, but we didn't understand his ways of teaching and warning us back then."

"Uh-huh," Padma agreed.

"So you're willing to date me even with Luna as our pet?" Harry finally asked, after several moments of silence.

"I think so," Padma said hesitantly, after taking another moment to reflect. "She is _our_ pet now. Ever since you asked her to sleep in her human form sometimes, she's been sleeping with Parvati, Hermione, and me."

"Speaking of our pet, here she comes, and she's running all out." Harry pointed toward the running collie coming their way.

By common consent they both stopped to wait while still holding each other.

"She's so beautiful when she's running like that," Padma remarked. "So many Animagi that I've met don't learn to merge with their forms like Luna has."

"You know some other Animagi?" Harry asked.

"Some, but that knowledge won't be a help here," Padma replied.

"Harry, Padma!" Luna exclaimed as she switched to her two legged form. "You're both wanted back in the big house. The Headmaster just arrived with some news."

"The Headmaster?" Harry asked, but before Luna could confirm it, he slapped his hand against his, now scar free, forehead. "That's right, Dumbledore's trial was to be yesterday!"

"Then it's time to head back," Padma said as they turned and took a branch in the trail that would lead more directly to the house.

"Were you asked to hurry us home, Luna, or may we just walk?" Padma asked.

"I believe they'd like you back sooner rather than later, Padma," Luna replied with a smile as she noticed how close her two favorite people were to each other.

"Of course they do," Harry sighed, "Well it's a good thing we've been keeping up on our running."

"And that Luna has learned to run as girl as well," Padma smiled at the blonde girl.

"Humph, you two just don't want me to beat you back," Luna groused.

"That must be it, Luna," Harry answered, "It can't have anything to do with how worried we are about you."

Luna looked down and blushed. "You don't need to be worried about me, Harry. I'm happy as your pet dog."

"We'd both be happier if you were happy to our pet girl, Luna," Padma said as she and Harry released their mutual holds and started trotting to warm up their leg muscles.

"OUR Pet Girl!?" Luna repeated, amazed at what she had just heard.

Harry confirmed she had heard him correctly. "Yes, ours, and, although we know you're happy being a dog, we'd both really like you to be willing to be your own person again."

"YES!" Luna shouted, ignoring the comment about becoming her own person again. "It's about time you two started dating."

"Less talk and more speed," Padma said, while matching her pace to her words, leaving Harry and Luna behind for a moment until they also picked up their paces and re-formed a line with Harry in the middle between the two girls.

– – (()) – –

"Headmaster!?" Harry exclaimed in concern when he, Luna and Padma found the adults. Addison appeared to be wrapped in several bandages, and seemed quite pale to Harry's eyes.

"Students," Addison answered.

"Sirs, Madams," Harry said, also acknowledging the other adults in the room as he noticed with some concern that Hermione was looking miserable and was cuddled against her father.

Padma left Harry's side to sit next to Parvati and her parents, although she paused to touch Hermione in support on her way across the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he and Luna took the remaining seats that were facing Addison.

"Voldemort attacked during Dumbledore's trial," Addison answered. "I am pleased to say the attack failed, but there were several injuries and deaths as a result of the attack."

"Who? Who died?" Harry asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"Of the people I am sure you know there were only two deaths, although nearly everyone in the courtroom at the time were hurt to varying degrees," Addison said with a sigh. "Mrs. Weasley died during the battle, although she did manage to take down Bellatrix Lestrange just before she was killed."

The news about Molly's death hit Harry like a kick in the stomach, which left Luna to ask about the other death.

"And the other person that we knew who died, Headmaster?"

"Mr. Dumbledore died of his wounds early this morning," Addison said without the normal animation in his voice. "Your father is still in St. Mungo's, Lassie, but he is expected to recover fully."

Luna choked out a half-sob and turned in her chair in order to bury her head into Harry's shoulder to cry softy.

"You said the attack failed?" Evan asked from where he sat with a grieving Hermione.

"Yes, in spite of how it looks, Voldemort's attack failed. Not only did he lose nearly all of his attacking force, Mr. Dumbledore managed to pin him in such a manner that allowed his capture. Madam Bones had the presence of mind to declare martial law, and ordered Voldemort though the death veil that same day."

"Death hasn't stopped him before," Harry sad bitterly.

"Even if there is a way for him to regain his body, he will not be able to interfere for some time." Addison answered Harry's compliant with a calm voice. "And, thanks to having that that soul fragment from your scar to study, the Unspeakables believe they will be able to prevent him from regaining a body altogether."

"So He's gone?" Hermione half-sobbed.

"I believe so." Addison soothed Hermione.

"I have to admit I'm surprised the attack failed," Ganaraj said from his position next to his wife. "I didn't believe the Ministry could repel such an attack.

"They had a bit of warning, it seems," Addison confided to the room. "I may never like Mr. Snape due to his lacking of teaching ability, but it seems Mr. Dumbledore was keeping him around as a spy against Voldemort. When Mr. Dumbledore was removed from his position of power, Mr. Snape arranged to contact Madam Bones. While he could not give enough warning to allow the trial to become a trap of only Aurors, he did give enough warning to prevent the trial from becoming a bloodbath of innocent blood."

"So he was always on our side?" Harry asked in amazement.

"So it seems, although Madam Bones had several unpleasant things to say about the freshly dead Mr. Dumbledore. It seems Mr. Snape has passed information about several attacks to Mr. Dumbledore that were ignored. We are guessing he didn't want to compromise Mr. Snape as a spy, but since Dumbledore's dead now, we'll never know for certain.

As a result of the attack, the trial against Mr. Dumbledore is moot, and the results will likely never be published." Addison next summed up the result of the trial. "However, you should know, he was found guilty of the charges and wouldn't have been allowed to regain his position as Chief Warlock.

With the attack, Madam Bones was declared Minister for Magic and she has started cleaning her house so to speak," Addison said, changing towards what he hoped would be a less troubling subject...

"With her decisive action after Voldemort's capture, there weren't any dissenting votes, and most of my contacts within the Wizengamot are very pleased with how Madam Bones is starting her term of office." Addison continued his line of thought in order to let his students absorb the information he had presented.

"I'm now grateful that we weren't at the trial, Harry," Luna said as she surfaced from his shoulder. "If you'd been there, you know we would've been targeted as well."

Harry grimaced, but, after a moment, he nodded in agreement. "We've been training pretty hard, but we haven't practiced amongst a crowd at all. We'd have been useless, or, worse, in the way."

"I'm pleased you can see that, Harry." Evan spoke up for the first time. "Now, Headmaster, does this attack change anything for the upcoming school term?"

"For the short term, not at all," Addison answered. "We'll finally be back up to full strength after the new Deputy the board hired starts next week."

"Is it anyone we might know?" Harry asked for Hermione as she perked up for the first time during the conversation.

"Well, you've all met her this term," Addison answered. "Mrs. Hawks has been hired to be the new Deputy. It seems she was very impressed by the number of our students that could feel the magic she used during Harry's ritual, and she's convinced some of her fellow witchdoctors that it would be worthwhile to investigate."

"I predict a short time where all of us will have trouble understanding what our new Deputy is saying," Parvati joked, which caused all of the students to crack a smile.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Addison said. "You'll have the honor of introducing Mrs. Hawks to Diagon Alley when you get back to England. I'm going to ask her to escort you escort you to Ollivander's to see if you need another new wand."

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered the unvoiced question. "I'm willing to do that, although my new Mahogany and Hippogriff tail hair has continued to work well for me after I went through the Agnihotra."

"That is good news, Mr. Potter," Addison seemed to relax for the first time since Harry had entered the room. "The Unspeakables will be happy to hear that. They've requested a meeting with you sometime shortly after school has resumed."

"How long can you stay, Headmaster Greengrass?" Ganaraj asked as the adults left the room.

The teens also stood to leave, heading by common consent towards a covered patio where they could gather: Harry and Hermione to mourn Mrs. Weasley; Luna to worry about her dad; and Parvati and Padma to offer whatever support they could to their friends.

– – (()) – –

"I feel I owe you a debt for your care this holiday," Harry said to the Patils, in as formal a manner as he could. "Thank you for opening your home to a stranger, and also helping me through the Agnihotra."

"We were most pleased you could join us, Mr. Potter," Ganaraj replied, also in a formal manner. "You do not need to concern yourself with any debt, just take care to not hurt my daughter."

"He won't, Father," Padma said from Harry's side. "I'm not going to let him, and I plan to try and keep him from doing anything stupid as well."

"Good luck with that, Padma," Hermione interjected as she joined the group having just finished saying her own goodbyes to her parents.

Hermione then addressed Ganaraj and Rujula. "I know my parents have expressed their thanks, but I really want to add my own thanks as well. I had a marvelous time."

"You and your family proved to be very easy to entertain, Miss Granger," Rujula said from her husband's side. "And we were pleased at how willing you were to follow our own family traditions during the holiday."

"Harry!" Luna interjected, while looking towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. "I hear spell fire. Something is happening."

"Rujula, contact the DMLE, you kid..." Whatever Ganaraj planned to say would remain unvoiced. The teens were already moving, with a collie in the lead followed by Harry, then Padma and Hermione and Parvati bringing up the rear.

"Go, Rujula!" Ganaraj commanded as he followed the teens through the fake wall.

– – (()) – –

Coming through the barrier, Harry found a combination of chaos and what he would always consider Hell. Students and adults were all running, screaming or both, while the smoke from places where spells had hit created a dark and hazy atmosphere.

Stationed about throughout the platform, people wearing dark cloaks and white masks were casting spells at the panicked crowd, while laughing and taunting their targets.

Following Luna's lead, Harry dodged to the left as he aimed a spell toward the closest masked tormentor, bringing the man's casting to a surprised halt as his wand and half of his casting arm were separated from the rest of him. Padma's specialized stunner hit the man before he could cry out, leaving one less attacker.

Harry heard a cutter's incantation from Hermione from behind him and slightly to his right, followed by another of the Patil family's stunners from Parvati who was following Hermione, those two spells aimed towards a masked wizard to Harry's right.

"He's down," Parvati said as the team dodged again in response an erratic course change by the leading collie.

"Ware from ten o'clock," Hermione said as she cast a shield over the group.

"I see 'em," the three other members of the team all said in chorus, Harry and Padma aiming curses at the attacker, while Parvati intentionally looked in the other direction to make sure nothing surprised the team from behind.

The formation and responses had been drilled into the teens by Evan and Ganaraj during the last several days of their stay in India after Harry had expressed his concern that all the training they had done would not work amongst a crowd. Evan and Ganaraj had worked the four teens hard, pushing them harder than they had pushed themselves, even using some of the Patil's family retainers and neighbors as both bystanders and attackers during the training.

Another jog by Luna helped several spells aimed at the team miss to the left as the collie used her heightened hearing and sense of smell to weave towards an attacker, yet making the team harder to hit.

Moving with the collie, Harry and Padma attacked the different cloaked wizards with combinations that left them maimed and unconscious. Hermione moved from side to side of the formation, always facing the direction from which they just dodged, while shielding the team. Parvati acted as a rearguard and made sure any they didn't miss anyone.

Following this formation, Ganaraj spent a split moment admiring the teamwork being displayed, even as he sealed the injuries caused by Harry's spells, preventing the men from bleeding out.

As Harry watched, a cloaked attacker was struck down by a spell that came from the train.

"Some of the sixth and seventh years have set up some kind of defensive formation just ahead and to the left of us," Hermione said, after dodging to the right.

"And someone has started using the train windows as cover and is attacking from there as well," Padma added.

"Ware...Hermione LEFT NOW!" Parvati nearly shouted as she dodged to the left herself while dropping to a prone position.

Hermione, responding to the urgency in Parvati's voice, did not hesitate but also jumped to the left as she also dropped to ground.

A split moment later, a part of the roof fell where Hermione had been standing, effectively separating the team into two different groups.

Luna turned suddenly and ran towards the two girls on the ground, jumping over the wreckage, even as she started to change back into a human.

She was only half-way through her change when she intercepted a spell aimed at Hermione, as Parvati cast a blasting curse at the white masked wizard that had appeared from the smoke.

The sounds of Apparition could be heard as Aurors started to appear throughout the platform. Ignoring the sounds of the cleanup that was starting, Harry and Padma ran towards their downed team member while Hermione and Parvati started casting some general healing spells at the half-girl/half-dog.

– – (()) – –

It had been four years since that fateful day when the last of the Death Eaters had staged an attack on the Hogwarts Express platform. It had turned into a suicide attack for the Death Eaters, as not even one had escaped the carnage. All of the Death Eaters had been killed or captured, and then sentenced to the Veil.

An even greater number of students had suffered that day; half of that year's first years were killed outright, with a total of fifty students killed and another thirty hurt badly enough that they had not been able to continue with their education that year, and a large number of the surviving students where now orphans.

All of the hurt students had been able to return the following year, except for one; one who would never again be able to take a class at Hogwarts, although she shadowed her alphas throughout the rest of their education.

– – (()) – –

"Welcome home, Mrs. Potter," Harry smiled as he and Padma entered the mansion they had purchased after graduating from Hogwarts.

Harry and Padma had been married two months ago when they decided it was time and that they were ready. After a month long honeymoon in the Southern US with some of Mrs. Hawks' friends and students, the newlywed couple left for India to celebrate Parvati's wedding to a young Indian wizard. Now, they were home.

A familiar, long and pointed, nose peeked around the doorway from the room the inhabitants of the house called the changing room. Following the nose, a red-gold collie with grey eyes gave a 'Wurf' in greeting and trotted over to her favorite people.

"You're moving so much better, Luna" Padma exclaimed as she knelt to give her friend a hug.

"If leaving for a couple of months sees this much improvement, we need to do it more often," Harry quipped as he also knelt to greet Luna.

To Harry and Padma's surprise and pleasure, the collie gave Harry what could only be considered a dirty look, and deliberately moved away from the young man to continue greeting Padma.

"She understood me!?" Harry exclaimed in shock. "She hasn't understood me in dog form since she was hurt!"

"Our Luna has made some amazing progress since you left," Hermione Granger said from the doorway. "I finally managed to talk the healers into trying the ceremony Mrs. Hawks has been promoting since it was determined that those epileptic seizures Luna has were forcing her to change into a dog."

"How did you manage to talk them into it, Hermione?" Harry asked, as Luna relented a bit and nudged Harry with her head in greeting.

"I stopped talking to those healers and went to a new one. With you gone, I was able to get Luna's case transferred and the ritual done in less than two weeks. She showed signs of improving the very next day, although there have been some side effects."

"Oh?" Padma asked as she greeted Hermione in her accustomed the manner with a kiss on each cheek.

"She's still having the seizures, and they still will forcibly change her into her dog form. Then, for a short time after the seizures, she's very confused and wants to be petted, or held, which is inconvenient at four thirty in the morning." Hermione answered, as Harry gave her a brief and light hug.

"How many seizures a day is she having?" Harry asked.

"Four."

"Four? You said that with some authority, Hermione." Harry remarked as he felt his hand being licked.

"Four," Hermione repeated. "Four thirty and ten thirty, both AM and PM. I get Luna to change into her fur around four and ten. It seems to lessen the affects of the seizure if she already has four feet."

"Four seizures is down from the six to eight she was having when we left, so I'll take it," Harry decided as the four entered the room and sat in their normal places.

The changing room was blend of a nursery and dog run. The walls were padded, although Luna had stopped running into them some time ago, and there were children's books and toys along with the balls and pull ropes that would entertain a mischievous collie. Harry and Padma noticed there were a few books for more advanced reading in the room now as well, although they were still mostly geared towards children.

There were no chairs, only plush loveseats and couches that showed the wear and tear of furniture frequently use by the collie.

Hermione sat in her loveseat, just large enough for her and Luna, in either two footed or four footed form, to cuddle together, while the couch Harry and Padma preferred was actually large enough for Luna to sit on either side of Harry and Padma. Today though, Luna forced her way between her alphas and curled up to receive attention from both of them.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked while Padma and Luna seemed to stare into each other's eyes. "I noticed the Prophet started slandering you just as soon as Padma and I left."

"I'm doing well, Harry, better then well, actually," Hermione answered. "The Prophet was sure I'd be heartbroken and in a decline since you married Padma and not me. It doesn't matter a bit that we've all told them, several times, I live here as a friend, and that I'm not sharing your bedchamber."

"Better then well?" Padma asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Now that you're home I can agree to go to dinner with Charles. He finally worked up the nerve and asked me last week when he heard you would be home soon."

"Charlie?" Harry asked, only to be corrected.

"No, Charles. He's been helping me with the publishing of my books for around a year now; he got promoted to an associate editor about the time you left, and shortly after that he began to show an interest in me. And for a change, he's ignoring what's been written about me."

"So he's not someone we've met?"

"No, Harry, you haven't met him yet, and you won't until I decide if I'm willing to go on more than one date with him."

Padma agreed to the unspoken request. "Okay, Hermione, I'll keep Harry away from your date until he's taken you out at least twice."

"Humph!" Harry groused, "I promised your dad I'd try to scare off any of your suitors."

"And if looks like he's a real suitor, I'll let you," Hermione agreed. "Now tell me about the wedding."

While Padma explained in great detail about the extremely intricate and lengthy protocols that went into the wedding of a well-to-do magical daughter in India, Harry thought back to the time right after the attack on the Hogwarts' express.

Those had been bad days, Luna had been struck by a bright orange spell that should have killed her outright. Many of the healers expressed their surprise her body survived at all, and theorized she survived only because she was in the middle of an Animagus transformation. While her body survived, her mind seemed to have been shattered, and she started having the seizures that changed the girl into a dog.

And amidst the worries about Luna, the rest of the Hogwarts students, and, to some degree, the rest of magical Great Britain had had to deal with the aftershocks. It had seemed like no family had been spared from the Death Eater attack set up in retaliation of Voldemort being forced through the veil.

The only rays of hope Harry had that first week had been the Patils and the Grangers. Then, when it looked like Luna was starting to stabilize, the healers decided that she would never again be smarter than the collie she kept changing into.

In the chaos of that announcement, Harry had been asked to appear at a meeting at the Ministry with the Headmaster, Addison leading Harry down through several levels of the building to a meeting with some Unspeakables.

The Unspeakables had explained that, thanks to a prophecy, Harry was the only one that could sever the connections that tied Voldemort to the world and prevented him from dying a true death.

Several objects had been brought into the room and Harry had been drilled on a very complicated and difficult spell that had needed to be performed. When Padma had later asked about the spell, it had been explained that some of the soul fragments had been hidden, and needed to be destroyed using a combination of the Principle of Sympathy and the Principle of Contagion.

Six times Harry had cast the strange spell, until the only soul fragment left had been the doll with the soul bit that came from his scar that one Harry had destroyed with a simple 'Finite Incantatem'. After the last soul fragment had gone, the Unspeakables had performed some strange ritual and then declared Voldemort was completely and totally dead, instead of just mostly dead.

After graduating, Harry, Hermione and Padma had purchased this house and, after making several modifications for Luna, had started the long process of bringing their friend back. In spite of the healers' opinions, they were sure their Luna was still in there, as they kept getting flashes of their friend, but progress had been very slow, until now anyway.

"Luna, do you want to show Harry and Padma your surprise?" Hermione's voice tore Harry away from his thoughts.

"There's more?" Padma asked as Luna first stood and then stared at Hermione.

"A bit more, if she's up to it," Hermione said.

"Yes, please then." Padma spoke to Luna. "If you're up to it, please show us your surprise."

Luna stood on the couch and stared down at her four feet, and Harry could almost feel the dog-girl concentrate. Then, slowly, she changed; it took nearly five minutes to complete before the blonde girl was sitting where the collie had been sitting, but it had been four years since Harry had last seen the girl change herself into a human.

"Oh Luna!" Padma exclaimed. "Look at you!"

Luna leaned back into the couch, obviously exhausted from her effort, although she had a smile on her face, even as Padma engulfed the girl in her arms.

"You did say you had Luna change into a dog earlier," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yes, and it's much easier for her to change into her fur," Hermione said, a little excitement in her voice as well. "This is the first time she's been able to do her change with her clothes still on. We've been practicing the last couple of days with no clothing."

Luna turned away from Padma's exuberant hug and looked at Harry, smiling even more before her mouth opened.

"Hello, Harry, welcome home."

The words were soft and slow, while the voice was rough from non-use, but based on Hermione's gasp, she hadn't expected any words at all.

"I'm glad to be here, Luna, welcome back," Harry choked out as he and Padma embraced their recovering friend.

THE END.

**A/N**

What happens next? Whatever you want to happen, that is what.

I am stopping there as that is the end of my plot line and I am not going to continue with no plot. Will Luna recover enough to live a life away from Harry/Padma? I do not think so, but it is possible.

The plot of this bit of fiction came from an idea in the Caer Azkaban Yahoo Group, a long, long time ago. I saved it in a file with some other ideas and forgot about it until I found it again while cleaning stuff off of my hard drive.

Apparently it had fermented enough in that forgotten file that it was able to cause me to enter a drunken state where it could infect my dreams. This is the result.

Here is a part of the actual text of the plot bunny

[Luna being a pet] _Oddly, the purebloods consider this perfectly acceptable. A little strange and  
old-fashioned, but quite legal, as it was Luna's free choice. The Patil twins  
are rather flattered (and maybe a little shaken) that she trusted them so much,  
of course, but are mostly disturbed that it was necessary (lets say that Padma  
did at least try to stop the bullying when she learned of it, but it was to  
little, to late), not that its legal. Luna's clothes now have Gryffindor's  
colours, where the previously had Ravenclaw's._

_You'll note that I'm not defining what Luna now is to Harry, whether his_  
_concubine, slave, pet, very personal secretary, or some other such being. That_  
_is intentional. Its up to the author._

After writing the scene where Harry wakes up to find a collie in his bed, I shared my fragment with my main sounding board and she suggested the HP/Padma pairing, and helped with several plot holes (although there are still several left I'm sure).

As with many of the thing's I've written or am writing, this is much longer than I expected, and I've noticed I tend to write adults that are responsible instead of pushovers.

**References (again is some cases):**

Lassie in England: en. Wikipedia wiki/ Lassie

_According to writer Nigel Clarke in the "Shipwreck Guide to Dorset and South Devon", the original Lassie who inspired so many films and television episodes was a rough-haired crossbreed who saved the life of a sailor during World War I._

_Half collie, Lassie was owned by the landlord of the Pilot Boat, a pub in the port of Lyme Regis. On New Year's Day in 1915 the Royal Navy battleship "Formidable" was torpedoed by a German submarine off Start Point in South Devon, with the loss of more than 500 men. In a storm that followed the accident, a life raft containing bodies was blown along the coast to Lyme Regis. In helping to deal with the crisis, the local pub in Lyme Regis, called the Pilot Boat, offered its cellar as a mortuary._

_When the bodies had been laid out on the stone floor, Lassie, a crossbred collie owned by the pub owner, found her way down amongst the bodies, and she began to lick the face of one of the victims, Able Seaman John Cowan. She stayed beside him for more than half an hour, nuzzling him and keeping him warm with her fur. To everyone's astonishment, Cowan eventually stirred. He was taken to hospital and went on to make a full recovery. He visited Lassie again when he returned to thank all who saved his life._

While I'm not totally sure, I would expect this story to be available to English school children, and so Harry would be exposed to the story of Lassie.

The super polite manner of address that I tried to convey with Addison is an offshoot of the polite address used in Jane Austin's books. I tried to have Addison forego the use of contractions as a way to have him stand out. If you feel his speech felt odd, that is likely a part of why.

The Principle of Sympathy: Like produces like.

The Principle of Contagion: Once together, always together.

I'm using these magical laws as they are presented in "_Master of the Five Magics_", a fantasy novel by Lyndon Hardy, first published in 1980, although I don't think I read the original printing. No, they are not a big part of the story, but that is where I picked up the idea. I do know they show up other places, but my use of them comes from the novel.

The Patil estate:

en. Wikipedia wiki /Kerala

en. Wikipedia wiki/ Wayanad_district

Cleansing Ritual:

en .wikipedia wiki /Agnihotra

I actually have other things started, and will continue working on them, but I expect they are more like novel length tales and it will be a while before they are done enough to start posting.

Alan


End file.
